Garda y Cenit
by Utenarose
Summary: Época medieval. Tres jinetes marchan hacia el reino del mal. Una amistad quebrada. Mi hermana era uno de ellos... mi hermana era un elegido de la luz.” Cap. VIII up! Sorato, Michi, Kenyako... ¡Reviews please!
1. Prometidos

**¡Muy buenas! Este es mi segundo fic aunque no he terminado el primero (Soy una irresponsable...) pero tenía este en mente. Ocurre en la época medieval, donde era costumbre casarse por conveniencia...bueno, espero que os guste y que no sea pesado.**

**Garda y Cenit**

**Chapter I**

Se respiraban aires de celebración y festejo en el reino. Los paisanos, aun estar cansados de su duro trabajo, merodeaban felices, pues pronto tendrían un nuevo rey y reina.

Dos reinos habían acordado un pacto desde hace ya un tiempo, uniendo sus tierras y a sus herederos al cumplir la mayoría de edad, los príncipes. Garda y Cenit, eran los reinos dispuestos a unirse. Uno caracterizado por sus vastos campos de conreo y bosques fructíferos, animales de todo tipo y el dominio de la magia relacionada con la tierra y el aire; grandes conocedores la política, la escritura y el habla. El otro por estar en la costa y tener un gran dominio militar, con un buen ejército y flota marítima, disponer del poder del agua y el fuego, además de conocer grandes secretos en artes de batalla y armamento.

La heredera de Garda, era la princesa Mimi Tachikawa, una muchacha de 18 años recién cumplidos, alta y delgada. Conocida en el reino como la gran heredera, no por ser la mayor de ellas sino por ser la más bella y femenina. Era una muchacha preciosa y refinada, con dotes de poesía, costura y canto. Era la estampa perfecta de una magnífica futura reina, cordial y educada. Sus cabellos eran finos y castaños, cuyo resplandor a la luz del sol resultaba inigualable. Piel blanca y tersa, delicadas y frágiles manos; no aptas para el duro trabajo pero si para entonar finas notas al piano o tejer en la rueca.

Era inteligente a su manera, dedicada y afectuosa, alegre porque dentro de poco se casaría con el príncipe azul que tanto andaba buscando, un gran heredero, el del reino del Cenit.

A él, de lo contrario que a su prometida, no se le habían brindado muchas esperanzas de llegar a ser un buen monarca a sus 19 años. Se le consideraba como el heredero mediocre e indiferente, que sólo se preocuparía de cruzar en solitario sus tierras al galope como ya hacía. Un futuro rey frío e insensible, comportamiento al que muchos excusaban con su difícil adolescencia o a su temprano compromiso con una mujer a la que tan siquiera conocía. El joven príncipe era alto y delgado, rubio y con ojos del color del mar. Poseía un aspecto frágil aunque era fuerte y rebelde, y su piel clara denotaba aires enfermizos y débiles.

Ni él ni ella conocían personalmente a su prometido/a y aunque Mimi estuviera orgullosa de su futuro esposo, a él, Yamato Ishida, no parecía importarle demasiado, más bien, rehuía de posibles encuentros con ella, ya que sus bienes más preciados eran su libertad, criterio e independencia. Encontraba absurdo tener que casarse por el mero hecho de unir 'pedazos de tierra' según su idea.

Quería creer que sí existía aquel sentimiento misterioso y agradable, tan dulce como punzante al que tantos poetas y trovadores dedicaban su arte. Quería creer. Pero cada vez era más reducida la posibilidad de encontrar el amor. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el joven heredero Ishida.

Había llegado el día señalado, el día en que ellos dos se encontrarían y supuestamente iban a enamorarse para siempre.

Los monarcas del Cenit y toda su escolta, se encontraban en camino, en carrozas y caballos, transportando equipaje para unos días, en que se alojarían en el majestuoso palacio de Garda, dónde habitaban sus futuros parientes. Presentarían a los jóvenes y hablarían de la unificación de los reinos.

Su viaje ya había durado un día, y faltaban pocas millas para llegar.

Yamato iba a caballo, siendo escoltado por un par de soldados y tenía a su lado a Taichi Yagami, un joven noble amigo de toda la vida que le acompañaba. Era castaño, cin un pelo desordenado y ojos color café. Tenía la misma edad que el príncipe y una constitución parecida.

"¿Está su alteza impaciente y nervioso?" preguntó con tono de burla Taichi, divertido, después de observar el extraño estado de ánimo de su amigo príncipe.

"¿Y por qué me llamas de alteza ahora?" Replicó con un tono de molestia percibido.

"Es como debería llamarte, si no me equivoco."

"Pero si no lo has hecho nunca..."

"Hmmm...Por lo que veo, no te convence mucho el encuentro..." Dijo acertadamente el joven Yagami.

"Premio. ¿Y por qué tendría que convencerme? Voy a casarme y atarme toda la vida a una persona que ni tan siquiera conozco..." Respondió desalentado.

"Pero la conocerás...Además... Te han hablado maravillas de ella¿no? Bella, femenina, elegante...¿Qué más quieres?"

"Qué más quiero...Tai, esto lo veo tan superficial...Voy a tener poder sobre todo y todas las cosa, el reino se unirá y me pertenecerá, tendré un ejército, soldados, magos y criados a disponer...pero sin embargo... No tengo poder para decidir con quién puedo vivir y a quién puedo amar.

"¿De veras crees en el amor, siendo quién eres?" El joven noble, había dado en el clavo, apuntando hacia un punto débil de Yamato. Él quería creer que amar y enamorarse no era una vil mentira, una simple ilusión.

" Y si no dime, amigo, sino es porque realmente creo en el amor¿A qué se debe este vacío tan grande que siento al saber que voy a esposarme con alguien a quien no amo?"

"Eres rebelde, Matt..." Suspiró Tai, acabando la conversación. Siguieron acelerando el paso entre los bosques.

"¿Le está bien así mi señora?

" Preguntó una dama de compañía a la princesa Mimi, atándole un corsé que le oprimía las costillas.

"Un poco más" Dijo. Miyako, obedeció, apretando más la prenda.

"Princesa... ¿Está nerviosa? Hoy es el día."

"Por supuesto, Miyako...Quiero que el príncipe Yamato me encuentre deslumbrante e ideal, tengo que estar perfecta."Dijo, mientras agarraba un vestido largo de seda verde, con un broche en el pecho y volantes en el borde. Tenía cuello de V. "¡Este!"

"Vos sois bella y elegante, su alteza el príncipe caerá rendido a sus pies cuando la vea con ese vestido"

"Eso espero" Dijo Mimi guiñándole un ojo. Sonrió Miyako hacia su princesa. Miyako era una muchacha joven y vivaracha, ejerciendo de dama de compañía de la princesa desde su niñez. Aunque le debía un gran respeto a Mimi, eran buenas amigas, y muchas veces hacían de confidentes la una a la otra. Aún así, a Miyako no le gustaba estar siempre encerrada en el palacio, acompañando a la princesa a todas partes, y comportarse educadamente. De niña se había criado en una familia de campesinos, viviendo en una granja, trabajando el campo y alimentando animales. Pero llegó el día que tuvo que marcharse de su hogar para ganarse la vida, su familia estaba ahogada bajo tantos impuestos y no podían mantenerla. Miyako entonces quedó en la calle, sola y con apenas 15 años. Pero entonces, llegó una persona que le ofreció el trabajo que ahora ejercía. Una persona a quién la dama Miyako realmente admiraba y debía todos sus respetos. No era la gran heredera.

"Mi señora...¿Dónde se encuentra su hermana?"

"Vete tú a saber...Poco le importa a ella que hoy es un gran día para mí. Dudo que vaya a esposarse algún día, con esas formas de comportarse que tiene y posiblemente me tenga envidia¿no crees, Miyako?" Rió la princesa Mimi hacia su amiga.

"Mi señora...no creo que la princesa Sora vaya a olvidarse que hoy es un gran día para vos. Y creo, que a ella nunca le agradó la idea de ser reina, princesa, todo lo contrario." Agregó Miyako mientras ayudaba a la princesa a ponerse su vestido.

"Sí, tienes razón...ella no valdría para la gran responsabilidad que a mí se me ha encomendado..." dijo, pensativa..." Y tampoco valdría para el príncipe ¿verdad?" Mimi rió por sus adentros.

"Claro, mi señora" Dijo sin pensar, acabando de abrocharle el vestido y cepillando su larga cabellera castaña. "¿Vendrá ella al encuentro?"

"Miyako...No creo que ella y sus maneras deban interrumpir en el encuentro de dos grandes monarquías, Jiji."

"Pero princesa, ella es su hermana, la princesa Sora también pertenece a la realeza"

"Lo sé, lo sé...era broma...pero sólo espero que me haga quedar bien, sabes como es ella" Dijo "Agarra ese broche en forma de flor, que combinará bien con el vestido."

La princesa estaba lista. Realmente resaltaba su belleza, y su pelo hasta la cintura estilizaba su escultural figura. Era admirable.

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Mimi.

"Sus altezas, los monarcas de Cenit han llegado" Dijo la voz tras la puerta.

"Es la hora Miyako... ¿Cómo me veo?

"Estáis deslumbrante, princesa." Afirmó, sin duda.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, caminando por las escaleras del palacio, llegando al enorme vestíbulo, donde se encontraban el rey y la reina, padres de Mimi.

"Estás preciosa, hija mía" Dijo la reina, admirando a la princesa maternalmente, mientras abrazaba a su hja, que pronto se esposaría.

"Es la hora, Mimi. Espero que no nos defraudes" Dijo el monarca, orgulloso de su sucesora.

"¿Y Sora?" Preguntó la reina, consternada.

"Da lo mismo, mamá...Vayamos sin ella" Le respondió Mimi, con indiferencia.

"En fin...Todo el personal de servicio que se presente detrás de nosotros." Dijo el rey, y Miyako se puso atrás de Mimi.

Los representantes de Garda, salieron del palacio, bajo un bellísimo día de sol, con sus mejores vestidos y formas. Los monarcas del Cenit, esperaban allí, en los jardines reales, cansados del viaje e impacientes por conocer a la heredera.

"¡Viejo amigo!" Gritó el rey Tachikawa a su amigo de infancia, el rey Ishida, uno de los motivos por los que hacían más viable la unión. Los dos monarcas se unieron en un cálido abrazo, de dos amigos que no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo. Las dos reinas también se abrazaron como símbolo de cortesía, ya que serian familia dentro de muy poco.

"Os presento a mi hijo, el príncipe Yamato," Dijo el rey del Cenit, haciendo un gesto, para que se acercara, y de la multitud de soldados salió Yamato, el heredero. Iba muy bien vestido, acompañado de su gran espada, pero cansado del largo viaje e indiferente por el encuentro.

Mimi, al verlo quedó completamente admirada y maravillada de lo bello que era, con unos cabellos rubios como la espiga y ojos azules y profundos como la mar. Alto y esbelto, no se fijó en la indiferencia del príncipe. Ella, se acercó a él, y le tendió la mano, regalándole una sonrisa seductora.

Yamato, por cortesía, se arrodilló, tomó su mano y la besó, como le habían enseñado.

Realmente sí que era bella, lucía deslumbrante, pero no causó en él el efecto que se esperaba.

"Es un placer conoceros, mi príncipe" Dijo Mimi, totalmente embelesada.

"El placer es mío, princesa" Dijo, observando su mano y levantándose, totalmente indiferente.

"¡Qué bella que sois princesa!" Dijo la reina Ishida, también admirada. "¡Estoy segura de que el príncipe estará orgulloso de teneros como esposa!" Afirmó con énfasis, habiendo visto el comportamiento de su hijo, y dirigiéndole una mirada de leve reproche.

"Estoy segura de que formarán un matrimonio estupendo" Dijo la reina Tachikawa, "¿Verdad queri..." Fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso galope.

Se acercaba por los jardines una joven muchacha a caballo, rápida y alegre. Era pelirroja y llevaba un simple vestido largo beige, con un corsé marrón en el torso. Se la veía delgada y no muy alta de unos 19 años. En los pies, llevaba botas de campesino, y el pelo suelto y desordenado. Bajó con un salto del caballo, que era enorme para una chica y de color gris,sin montura, sólo unas riendas hechas de cuerdas. Su expresión era la imagen de la alegría y la vitalidad, hermosa y simple.

Todos los presentes habían quedado en silencio, sorprendidos por la interrupción de la muchacha, que parecía una campesina.

"¡Siento llegar tarde!" Dijo la recién llegada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Sora!!" Reprochó fuertemente la reina Tachikawa, al ver la escandalosa entrada de su hija; una princesa, mientras Mimi, se tapaba los ojos con una mano, signo de desespero.

**To be continued...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mi segundo fic, aunque no he terminado el primero (aixx...) pero me vino a la mente, en una clase de historia y aquí está. Parecía un Mimato, muy al principio, pero, habréis podido comprobar que no será así, Jujuju.**

**Aceptaré ideas de cómo continuar, porque soy bastante cabra loca, y me lanzo a la aventura sin saber cómo resolver después...Sorry U En fin...que espero reviews, y que me digáis que tal, porque no estoy muy segura,aún soy muy novata.**

**Bueno, os deseo unas felices fiestas y que al menos os haya gustado un poco mi fic.**

**¡¡Un beso, muy fuerte, Feliz Navidad y Próspero año 2007!!**

**Utenarose**


	2. Singular princesa

**¡Muy buenas! ¿Qué tal el invierno? Yo fatal, he pillado un resfriado y estoy aquí con mi pañuelo como gran compañero. Bueno, aquí va el segundo cap. de Garda y Cenit, que por lo que veo, ha gustado. (Casi lloro, en serio, no me lo esperaba T-T ¡¡Gracias!!) Bueno, espero no defraudar. ¡Ahí va!**

**Chapter II:**

_Todos los presentes habían quedado en silencio, sorprendidos por la interrupción de la muchacha, que parecía una campesina._

"_¡Siento llegar tarde!" Dijo la recién llegada, con una sonrisa en los labios._

"_¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Sora!!" Reprochó fuertemente la reina Tachikawa, al ver la escandalosa entrada de su hija; una princesa, mientras Mimi, se tapaba los ojos con una mano, signo de desespero._

A la chica no parecía importarle demasiado lo que había hecho, su expresión rebosaba alegría e ingenuidad. Su madre, la reina, le lanzaba miradas de grave reproche, y los allí presentes se encontraban confusos sobre quién era aquella misteriosa muchacha y qué debían hacer al respecto.

"Les presento a mi otra hija, la princesa Sora, que ruega sus disculpas por haber irrumpido así en el encuentro." Dijo el rey Tachikawa, indicando a Sora un gesto.

Ella, sin dar mucha importancia y entendiendo a su padre, se inclinó hacia los monarcas de Cenit de una manera poco elegante " Mis disculpas, altezas..." Sonrió por debajo de la nariz, y se puso al lado de Miyako; así vestida nadie hubiera dicho que perteneciera a la realeza.

" Y ahora, si es de su agrado y voluntad, les acompañaremos a sus estancias, para que puedan descansar del largo viaje y esperamos que acudan a la cena y baile real que nos hemos permitido organizar, para que nosotros y los príncipes, acabemos de perfilar nuestros respectivos acuerdos." Dicho esto, la multitud, se dispersó, caballos y soldados hacia los establos mientras las familias reales se adentraban al castillo.

Yamato por su parte quedó admirado por la actitud de su futura cuñada, si es que había entendido bien. Parecían no importarle las normas establecidas, ni seguía un protocolo, ni tan siquiera sus ropas ni su manera de hablar coincidían con las de una princesa. Debía de haber un error, pensó, mientras se acercaba a la estancia asignada para poder relajarse un poco, pues aún retumbaba en sus oídos el galope incesante de los caballos.

Se encontró con una cama bien hecha, un espejo, ventanales acompañados de cortinajes de terciopelo rojo, un aseo (N.A: En esa época eran barreños, a veces hechos de porcelana o cerámica, usados por reyes y nobles) y un viejo baúl apartado en una esquina. Se deshizo de su pesada armadura y de su espada mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su rostro denotaba fatiga, pero también algo más, algo procedente de más adentro, algo que él sólo sabía. Le hacía sentir desdichado e infeliz, pronto cortarían sus alas, atándolo para siempre al cuidado de una mujer y de un reino al cual no le brindaba esperanzas.

Estiró su cuerpo en la cama y se dejó llevar por el silencio...hasta que unas voces le interrumpieron.

"¡Tenías que aparecer tú y dar la nota, como siempre! Y encima con esas ropas malolientes de pastor y a caballo, ¿lo hiciste adrede?" La princesa Mimi estaba furiosa y encendida, sus ojos derramaban odio hacia su hermana.

"¡Mimi de verdad lo siento! No creí que fuera tan grave...Venía del bosque..." Respondió Sora, con pesar.

"¡¡Podrías haberte quedado allí!! Siempre haces lo mismo, sabías que era un momento importante y aún así...¡Tuviste que aparecer! ¡¿Por qué,?! ¡Estoy harta de ti! Tú y tus rarezas, tú..." la heredera gesticulaba y lanzaba miradas de desprecio a su hermana.

"¡Mira, traje esto!" Dijo con optimismo la pelirroja ofreciendo a Mimi una cesta de mimbre repleta de frutos rojos que traía en las manos, creyendo que quizás podría arreglar la incómoda situación. "Pensé que se los podrías dar al príncipe... ¿Y a tí también te gustan, no?" Sonrió esperanzadora.

"¡Al diablo tú y tus fresas!" Dicho esto cogió la cesta y la lanzó contra el suelo de mármol, esparciendo un abundante líquido rojo y todas las frutas. Los pisó con ira y se fue caminando altivamente por el amplio corredor del castillo.

Sora se arrodilló intentando limpiar el desastre con la falda del vestido " Lo siento..." Dijo bajito.

Yamato, que había oído todo, salió despacio de su habitación, para no asustar a Sora, que estaba de espaldas arrodillada en el suelo, ensuciándo su vestido.

"¿De veras sois una princesa?"

Sora, que lo oyó, no quiso demostrar su sorpresa y se limitó a responder con ironía. "¿De veras sois un futuro rey?" Yamato se arrodilló junto a ella, ensuciando también su ropa de néctar de frutas y se echó a reír.

"¿Estáis loco? ¿Y ahora por qué os reís? Os estáis ensuciando..." A Sora ya poco le importaban las formas de cortesía y miraba con desconfianza a ese príncipe extranjero.

" Sois vos la loca" Dijo aún riéndose, recojiendo frutos y poniéndolos de nuevo en la cesta. "Nunca imaginé que el día que conocería a mi futura esposa, se presentaría una muchacha a caballo, alocada y alegre, excusándose de que llega tarde, agrediendo todo el protocolo" Sora observó la sonrisa del joven; en el fondo le resultaba encantador y divertido, así que ella también se echó a reír. No estaba tan mal después de todo.

Ella, después de haber puesto todoas las frutas del suelo en la cesta, se echo un dedo mojado de líquido rojo en la boca. "Hmm...No está tan malo..." Susurró. Volvió a mojar sus dedos en el néctar y ofreció la mano a Yamato. "¡Probad!" exclamó sonriente.

Yamato quedó un poco parado ante la acción de la chica. Le daba de probar un líquido directamente de su mano; nunca se hubiera planteado una situación así frente a una princesa. Sora era la excepción. Yamato, rozó sus dedos con los de Sora para impregnar sus manos de líquido y se lo llevó a la boca, comprobando que el sabor de esas frutas era exquisito.

En el momento de rozar con sus dedos, algo raro sintió. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, junto a una muchacha distinta a las que hasta entonces había conocido...había algo distinto en ella...Yamato pudo comprobar que no iba a ser como las demas.También pudo comprobar que delante de ella no valían las cortesías, ni las formas premeditadas, era espontánea y pura; con Sora podía ser él mismo, podía mostrar todo su carácter sin miedo a ser juzgado superficialmente.

"Sois rara ¿sabéis?"

"¿En serio?" hizo ver que se sorprendía. "Creo que con vos ya son cincuenta las personas que hacen esta observación."

"¿Cómo es que siendo princesa, y al parecer, primogénita, no sois vos la heredera? Y además, vais a caballo sin montura, lleváis trajes y botas de campesino, no usáis formas de cortesía..."

"Me gusta la libertad y disfrutar de ella, aunque sea artificial... me gusta vivir mi vida cómo yo quiero, ser yo misma ¿tan malo es? No quiero regir mi vida con unas normas absurdas, no quiero echar a perder mis años permaneciendo a la sombra del castillo tejiendo o asistiendo a clases de latín. ¿Por qué sí puedo tener poder sobre mis criados, pero no puedo tener poder sobre mi vida? A mi caballo Ártemis le molesta la montura, y las ropas de campesino son cómodas y ligeras. ¿Es tanto lo que reclamo...? Libertad de elección... Son por esos motivos que mis padres me desheredaron y cedieron el trono y el reino a Mimi, mi hermana, prometiéndola con vos. Una reina no puede ser como yo, dijeron" El tono de Sora dio un ligero cambio " Lo elegante, educada y femenina que yo no soy, lo es la persona con la que os váis a esposar."

"Es una lástima..." Musitó Yamato después de escucharla.

"¿Perdonad?"

"No parece que os llevéis muy bien con la futura reina..." Dijo el príncipe ayudándo a levantar a Sora, tendiéndole una mano.

"Tenemos...conceptos distintos de cómo asimilar la vida... Somos muy diferentes..." Rechazó la mano de Yamato "Puedo sola" Rió .

"¿Vendréis a la cena y al baile de esta noche?" Preguntó Yamato.

"Eso es algo que no os debería de importar" Sora rió otra vez "Además de que...deberíais cambiaros de ropa, no creéis?" Dijo guiñandóle un ojo y desapareciendo hacia sus aposentos.

"Tiene razón..." Se dijo a si mismo, observando su deplorable estado, aunque contento, por haberla conocido.

Yamato, por primera vez en sus 19 años se sentía feliz por haber permanecido al lado y haber conversado con una muchacha. Le había parecido encantadora y vital, irónica e idealista. La princesa Sora no era tan bella ni distinguida como Mimi, pero rebosaba hermosura y alegría; y algo más que Yamato no supo definir.

Al entrar al aposento, una voz llamó su atención:

"¡Hey Yama, Espera!" Taichi, con sus aires revueltos, se acercaba hacia Yamato.

"¿Dónde se fueron tus formas?" Dijo alegremente.

"¡Se pega todo menos la hermosura, Mattie! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? Estás más alegre, ¿ya hablaste con la princesa?

" Hmmm...Sí, creo que sí." Vovió a reír.

"¿Cómo que creo que? Eso es un sí... ¿Y qué tal? ¿Preparado para decir que sí en la iglesia?

"No, no hablé con Mimi..." Taichi miró confundido.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Con la otra princesa..." Sonrió Yamato.

"¿Con Sora? Debo de admitir que no parece una princesa..." Dijo escéptico.

"Es mucho más que eso, Tai... Deberías oírla." Sonrió Yamato hacia su amigo.

"En la que me he fijado es en tu futura esposa, amigo. Es preciosa, ¿eh?" Dio un leve codazo a Matt en el costado, sin darse cuenta que eso le entristeció.

"Aún no hablé con ella." Matt perdió su alegría por momentos. "Ya tendré tiempo, ¿no crees?

"No creo que haga falta hablar con ella, Mattie. Tú sólo obsérvala y tendrás suficiente para el resto de tus días."

"¿Por qué no te esposas tú, ya que tanto te gusta?" Yamato fue cortante.

"¡Qué mas quisiera! Aprovecha tu suerte, amigo!" Exclamó Tai, intentando animar al desalentado Yamato.

"Suerte..." Susurró inaudiblemente.

Se formó un extraño silencio entre los dos. Taichi no lograba entender cómo a un príncipe de la talla de Matt no le agradaba la idea de esposarse con alguien como la heredera de Garda, la princesa Tachikawa, y que además, hubiese quedado admirado de las palabras de una chica extraña que acababa de conocer.

"Bueno, Matt...ya te animarás en el baile." Dicho esto, dio una palmada en la espalda a Yamato y se dio la vuelta para marchar.

"Una cosa más, Tai..."Dijo rápido Matt, mientras Tai se detenía. "Te prohibo que me llames Mattie." Sonrieron los dos, mientras se separaban.

En los establos del castillo se encontraba la princesa pelirroja, aún con su vestido sucio, su pelo desordenado y su sonrisa, cepillando la larga crin del caballo con el que llegó interrumpiendo el encuentro inicial. No le importaban las riñas recibidas, tampoco había sido tan ruidosa, pensaba. "Tampoco hice tanto escándalo...¿Verdad Ártemis?" Dijo graciosa a su caballo, sin importarle que éste no pudiera responderla.

"¡Yo lo encontré divertido, princesa!" Una voz femenina salió de detrás de la sombra.

"¡Miyako!"

"¡Siento haberla asustado, princesa! Al cocinero Davis también le pareció divertido, rió mucho cuando vio la cara que le quedaba a la princesa Mimi" Miyako radiaba alegría.

"Veo que causé sensación..." Dijo Sora con aspecto triunfante.

"Princesa, sois tan vital y estraordinaria...sois..." Fue interrumpida.

"¡Detente! Se supone que tienes qu hacer la pelota a Mimi, no a mi, Miyako" Rió "Además, todo el mundo coincide pensando lo contrario diciendo que soy una extravagancia." Volvió a reír.

"Me parecéis admirable, princesa. Si no fuera por vos, quién sabe dónde estaría yo ahora, me recojistéis de la calle y me llevásteis a la corte, sin importar los regaños de vuestra madre, dónde hasta ahora llevo una vida muchisimo mejor; princesa Sora, sino hubiera sido por vos yo..."Miyako empezó a llorar "Si vos quisiéseis una dama de compañía yo encantada..." Sora la volvió a interrumpir.

"Me sobra y me basta con que seas mi amiga, Miyako..." Dejó el cepilló del caballo mientras acariciaba su poderoso cuello. "¡Qué guapo estás!"

Miyako se sorprendía y se sonrojaba por las palabras amables que le dirigía su princesa, aumentando aún más su admiración hacia ella.

"Princesa Sora, ¿que os pareció el príncipe heredero?"

"Hmm... Convencional, como todos" Mintió descaradamente "A Mimi le encantará."

Miyako pudo comprobar que Sora cambió su tono al hablar del príncipe, intuyendo sus lejanos y dispersos sentimientos. Ella, conocía bastante a la pelirroja, mas por su admiración y apoyo incondicional hacia ella quiso hacer algo al respecto.

"La princesa Mimi hoy no me necesita...Tiene a su disposición a tres criadas que la ayudaran a prepararse para el baile..."

"¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó la pelirroja, subiendo sobre Ártemis a pelo.

"Por favor princesa... ¿Podría hoy ser yo la encargada de peinarla y vestirla? Por favor..." Puso ojos de cordero degollado, para intentar convencerla.

"Miyako, sabes que me visto sola..." Sora estaba a punto de emprender el trote.

"Por favor, princesa, por favor, por favor... ¡A cambio haré lo que sea!" Miyako casi suplicaba ilusionada.

"Con una condición." Impuso Sora.

"Gracias princesa, gracias, lo haré lo mejor que sepa, estará radiante, incluso más que la princesa Mimi, Gracias..." Casi lloraba de la emoción mientras gesticulaba excitada.

"¡No me llames más princesa!" Sora le sacó la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salió de los establos al galope mientras su pelo ondeaba al ritmo del viento, desando disfrutar una vez más de su preciada libertad.

To be continued...

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Ya está! En el siguiente capítulo me intentaré esmerar un poco más pero ahora estoy cansada. ¿Qué tal? Tuvo éxito el fanfic e intenté continuarlo, pero no sé cómo habrá quedado. Estoy fatal con mi resfriado...**

**A ver, Sora y Matt se conocieron e intenté que la escena quedara natural, nada artificial ni premeditado, es como quiero que quede el personaje de Sora, aunque no se si lo consigo. Ya tengo el destino preparado para Mimi, que la intento hacer orgullosa y altiva. Miyako me recuerda a una amiga que tengo que es muy, muy buena y cariñosa con todos. Bueno, ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Muchas gracias a:**

**·sakura03: Me emociona muchisimo que un fic heco por mi XDD cause ganas de seguir leyendo, estoy emocionada y contentisima de que te haya gustado. Gracias.**

**·MiZu-kohai: ¡No sé hacer Mimatos! ;-p Me alegra que te gustara la historia intentaré continuarla bien. Gracias los ánimos.**

**·Alda-Gracie: Bueno, he intentado usar un poquito tus consejos que agradezco muchisimo y ya me dirás qué tal ha quedado. ¡Tus reviews me alegran el día! (Todos en general) XP ¡Muchas gracias!**

**·Angel Nemesis: Me alegro de que te guste mi narración, de verdad, me da ánimos para continuar. Sólo digo que no sé hacer Mimatos ;-P Muchas gracias porlos consejos y ya me dirás que te parece**

**·Sora-ishida-takenouchi: Mimi te aseguro que lo pasará mal! Jujuju. Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero no defraudar. ¡Gracias!**

**·x.wasauskI.x: A mí también me encantan los temas medievales, aunque nunca había escrito de eso, espero que me salga minimamente bien, aunque la palabra la tienes tú. ¡Muchisimas gracias!**

**·Sorato for ever: ¡dime tu mail y te agrego enseguida! Estoy contenta que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review. Espero no defraudar TT**

**·Kyoko-4ever: ¡Gracias x leer mi fic! Y estoy encantada de que te haya gustado, espero no hacerlo mal en este capitulo ni en los que siguen. Ya me dirás que te parece. ¡Gracias!**

**·L.I.T: repito que no se hacer mimatos, jujuju. Espero que te haya gustado y no hacerlo mal. ¡Gracias x el review!**

**·sakura-hop: Casi lloro en recibir tu review. Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y tus narraciones son exquisitas, estoy contentisima de que te haya gustado uno de mis primeros proyectos. Valoro muchisimo tus consejos, que haré servir, ya verás, de todas maneras agradezco mucho tu opinión sea buena o mala, aun soy novata perdida, y temo defraudaros. ;-P Gracias de verdad.**

**·Antotis: Me alegro que te gustara la trama y espero que te siga gustando. ¡¡Muchas gracias x el review!!**

**¡Buffff! Terminé, pero no me canso de agradecer los reviews que han sido un estupendo regalo de Navidad. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!**

**¡Feliz año!**

**Utenarose**


	3. Baile real

**¡Hola! Bueno, y después de un largo tiempo vuelvo con el tercer capítulo de Garda y Cenit, no sé cómo habrá quedado, pero espero que os guste. Más comentarios sobre "la obra" al final!**

**Chapter III **

El salón comedor del castillo Gardiano lucía radiante. Criados y sirvientes habían hecho estragos para que volviera a relucir, después de estar años bajo polvo y abandono. Una larga mesa de madera caoba oscura en un extremo de la gran sala, preparada para contener exquisitos manjares recién hechos, especialmente para este evento, la cena y baile reales precedentes a la gran boda. En otro extremo, pequeños pedestales para un grupo de músicos, y en el centro, solamente un gran espacio de mármol para bailar.

"Saldrá perfecto" La reina Tachikawa iba dando triviales ordenes para que cada detalle y cada rincón no quedara sin revisar, para que todo saliera a la perfección. Se paseaba por el comedor junto a su marido, el rey, que no parecía estar tan convencido.

"Querida...Tengo un mal presentimiento..."

"Tonterías, Keisuke." Ella sonreía. "Pronto terminará nuestra labor, dejándole a nuestra pequeña un gran reino."

" Satoe...¿Ya viste al supuesto futuro rey?"

"Pues claro que lo vi. Es un partido estupendo para Mimi, hacen muy buena pareja además de dar una gran imagen para el reino."

"¿Y qué hay de nuestra verdadera primogénita?"

"Ya hablamos sobre eso. No pienso echarme atrás y menos ahora. Sora nunca serviría para reinar y tú lo sabes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como es? Ya pensaré que hacer con ella..."

"Pero Satoe...Ya sabes lo que acarreará esta decisión...

"Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Además; de la otra manera sería mucho peor." "Como tú digas..." Dijo el monarca tras un suspiro, sin ganas de discutir con su esposa, calló, pensando en una conversación que mantuvo con el príncipe del Cenit unas horas antes.

**Flash back**

Se encontraba el príncipe Yamato estirado en una cama grande, con sus ropas manchadas de un color extrañamente rojizo, taciturno con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Está abierta" Gritó sin pensar y sin levantarse.

La gran puerta de madera de roble se abrió ruidosamente.

"Perdona si vengo en mal momento..."El rey de Garda se encontraba en la entrada del aposento.

"¡¡Majestad!!" Yamato dio un brinco, hizo una rápida reverencia y le dejó pasar.

"Sé que el viaje te dejó cansado, pero he venido a hablarte de mi hija, de tu futura esposa..."

"Ah..." Yamato aún se encontraba en un estado letárgico y no le apetecía ni que fuera por cortesía, hablar de ese tema.

"No te vi muy entusiasmado en el encuentro..."

"Sí, lo sé, yo...euh..."El príncipe empezó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente. " En mi reino pocas personas me tienen en consideración mi señor...y aunque sea príncipe, eso no cambia la manera que tiene la gente de verme."

"No creo que sea sólo por esa razón. ¿Acaso mi hija no te atrae?" Preguntó el rey confundido.

"Majestad, dudo que haya mujer de tal belleza igual en el reino...pero..."

"Escúchame bien, Yamato. Yo quiero el bien de mi hija y de mi reino y esperamos que puedas llegar a cumplir esas funciones sin muchos problemas, te elegimos a ti, y tendrás que merecerte esa elección, sin importar lo que digan o quienes se opongan"

" Con el debido respeto señor... sus majestades eligieron el Cenit, no a su heredero, y si bien hubo la casualidad de que éste fuera un varón de edad similar a la de su hija, no digáis que me elegisteis a mí. Su majestad..." Yamato cruzó la puerta. "Dudo que por más esfuerzos que haga, pueda hacer feliz a su hija." Dijo marchándose dejando al rey en el desconcierto.

**Fin Flash back**

El cielo empezaba a pintar el atardecer, anunciando la llegada de la noche y del baile esperado. Mimi, estaba frente a su tocador, acompañada de tres criadas que le cepillaban la larga melena mostraban posibles vestidos que la muchacha pudiera llevar. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de esa imagen que mostraba el espejo y esperaba causar la misma sensación frente a su prometido y frente a todo el reino en general.

"¡Por favor, aparta ese vestido de mi vista, es horrible" Gritó en cuanto su criada le enseñaba un vestido largo en añil.

"¿Y éste princesa?" Una voz masculina apareció sin aviso en el aposento de la muchacha. Su portador, un chico moreno, con una gran sonrisa y que en sus manos llevaba un vestido dorado que encontró en una gran pila de ropa que había encima del baldaquín real.

"¡¿Quién sois?!" Preguntó alarmada e indignada porque un hombre la hubiese visto a medio vestir.

"Perdonad si os he asustado, princesa. Me llamo Taichi Yagami, un noble amigo de vuestro futuro esposo y es un verdadero honor para mi humilde persona conoceros." Agarró su mano y la besó sin tapujos.

"¡Sois un grosero!" Mimi le quitó de las manos su vestido, sintiéndose ofendida. "Llamaré a los guardias!"

"No, por favor, princesa." Taichi tenía pintado en el rostro una gran sonrisa que desconcertaba a la chica y no presentaba el mínimo señal de nerviosismo. "Sólo quería ayudar en la difícil tarea de elegir vestido aunque... qué más da que paño poneros, pues vuestra belleza encandila la más agraciada de las telas."

"No me haces ningún servicio ¡Fuera de mis aposentos!" Aún y estar levemente sonrojada por las palabras del joven, Mimi era terca y estricta.

" Mi señora, os tapa una camisa larga y mi mente momentáneamente es clara, no penséis mal de un pobre muchacho que sólo busca vuestra satisfacción." Taichi hizo una elegante reverencia sin quitar su gran sonrisa hechizante.

" Por favor, joven fortuito" Replicó Mimi "Salid de mis aposentos, llevaré el vestido que vea conveniente a mi persona sin necesidad de consejo masculinos. ¡Nos veremos en el baile!" Dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

"¡Vuestros deseos son órdenes, bella flor!" Dijo aún contento el joven Taichi detrás de la puerta. '¡Menudo carácter!'

La joven Miyako, daba vuelas exasperada en la entrada del castillo; ya llegaba la hora y su admirada princesa no llegaba de su paseo a caballo. Aunque la embelesara tanto, no dejaba de extrañarse por su comportamiento, a veces irritante, el cual no aceptaba horarios ni condiciones, un comportamiento que en dadas circunstancias la habían llevado a la ruina. Sora era la excepción de las excepciones. Al fin, a lo lejos, la dama de compañía pudo divisar y escuchar el intenso y rápido galope de un caballo de raza grande y robusta, montado por una muchacha destartalada y alegre. Al llegar junto a Miyako, Sora detuvo en seco el animal, haciendo que éste se levantara sobre sus cuartos traseros, a fin de no arrollarla.

"¡Princesa!" Miyako se tapaba los ojos con sus brazos, pues la llegada había levantado una gran nube de polvo.

"¡Llegué! ¿Oye, qué te dije al salir?"

"¡Lo siento pri...Sora! ¡Deberíamos darnos prisa, se ha hecho tarde!"

"¡Qué más da! Nadie nos espera en ese estúpido baile..." Sora bajaba del corcel cansada y era la viva imagen del desarreglo.

"Sora, sois una princesa, claro que os esperan...¡Vamos!" Miyako empujó a la chica hacia dentro, llevándola hacia su habitación.

"Seguro que aún faltan horas..." Dijo totalmente hastiada.

"Pero vuestro aspecto también las requiere." Sonrió. La joven dama, desvistió enseguida a la princesa, abrió su armario, y en unos segundos, Sora se encontraba en ropa interior, preparada para ser vestida.

"Llegó mi turno...¡Confiad en mí!" Dijo Miyako con un par de vestidos en una mano, el cepillo en la otra, agujas en su boca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El príncipe rubio, acababa de ajustar su vestido de gala delante de un gran espejo vertical. Se miraba de arriba a abajo y le resultaba imposible esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntaba. Debería estar alegre. Siempre la peculiaridad había permanecido en su corazón, y ahora se manifestaba más fuerte que nunca. Debería afrontar su destino sin importar que eso arruinara su felicidad. Ahora ya no importaban los sentimientos, sólo su labor a cumplir. Le entristecía pero sería lo mejor. Acabando de ajustar su figura, Yamato salió de la sala y se dirigió por los corredores hacia el comedor.

Respiraba aires de fiesta i celebración, en la gran sala habían músicos y bufones actuando para el entretenimiento real, pajes dispuestos a servir y los monarcas progenitores del príncipe le esperaban sonriéndole. Cálidas antorchas iluminaban el salón, platos y más platos encima de una gran mesa y cortinajes de festejo colgados por todas partes.

Alguien rozó suavemente la espalda del joven. Al darse la vuelta vio a su prometida, arregladísima para la ocasión. Llevaba un traje dorado(el que le recomendó Taichi) largo y brillante, que se ajustaba a las formas de la chica, con bordados complejos y un tul sobre sus hombros. En el pelo, un broche en forma de mariposa dejando suelta una larga melena castaña ondulada.

"Buenas noches, mi príncipe" Susurró embelesada, hacia Yamato, que se sorprendía por la abundancia de maquillaje en su rostro.

"Buenas noches Mimi" Articuló mecánicamente mientras ella le tomaba del brazo y le conducía hacía el centro de la sala para empezar un baile a compás de la música tranquila y pausada.

"¿No... No preferís que cenemos primero?"

"Aún no, la cena empieza después" Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato y empezó a moverse lentamente, sin darse cuenta de la aversión que le causaba al joven.

"¿Qué os parece mi reino?" Preguntó ella mientras se movía.

"Eeeh...Pues...Tenéis un índice de producción agraria envidiable...y..."

"Será todo para vos..." Muy despacio iba acercando su rostro al de Yamato, con claras intenciones "Y yo...¿Qué os parezco...? También soy envidiable..." Mimi cerró los ojos esperando que el joven reaccionara de alguna manera, pero no resultó como ella esperaba, al contrario. Yamato detuvo en seco el movimiento, y su mirada se clavó en la entrada de la sala, asombrado por alguien que Mimi advirtió segundos más tarde.

Todos los allí presentes giraron la vista para comprobar que sus ojos no les engañaban. La primogénita desheredada de Garda aparecía deslumbrante ante el asombro de todos, por la entrada del salón, totalmente cambiada aunque con una expresión de apatía. Sus ropas habían pasado de ser viejos harapos de trabajo a convertirse en un fino vestido blanco largo con un fina cincha en la cintura y de cuello de barca ajustado y sencillo, pero que hacía resaltar el brillo de su cabellera cobriza, que llevaba peculiarmente recogida con delicados broches también blancos. No llevaba maquillaje, sólo un fino toque color carmín en sus labios. A su lado estaba Miyako, satisfecha y orgullosa de su tarea.

"Sólo es Sora, Yamato..." Mimi también sorprendida, intentaba captar otra vez toda la atención de su amado príncipe.

Yamato en cambio, en plena fascinación no dejaba de preguntarse si esa visión era la misma chica que había conocido antes arrodillada en el suelo, sucia, alegre y con ansias de libertad. Sí, sólo era Sora. Una increíble muchacha que le había robado algo más que la mirada. Sólo era Sora.

Entre el bullicio de nobles y reyes que se encontraban presentes, la voz de un consejero real animador en el evento resonó por los muros.

"¡Damas y caballeros, reyes y reinas!" Gritó para captar la atención de los allí presentes. "Me siento dichoso por anunciar en esta fecha el prometaje de dos futuros monarcas!" Señaló a Mimi y a Yamato, cosa que ella aprovechó para agarrarse de su brazo. "¿Que les parece si antes de disponernos a disfrutar de la gran cena preparada, organizamos un baile para el festejo de las parejas?"

"¡Excelente idea consejero!" Exclamó el rey en pleno júbilo cogido de la mano de su esposa Tachikawa.

" ¿Qué baile recomendarían sus majestades?"

"Si me permiten una observación, mis señores..." Dijo Taichi, presente en la celebración. "Creo que una Farandola sería idónea para que nobles de Garda y Cenit pudieran conocerse mejor."

"Me parece una gran idea" Exclamó la reina Ishida, del Cenit, junto a su esposo.

"¡Que empiece la música y que se dispongan los danzantes!" El consejero dio una palmada al aire, y la pequeña orquestra empezó una suave música medieval. Los diferentes participantes se dispusieron en línea (incluidos nuestros protagonistas) y empezaron la danza. Mientras la música sonaba, cada noble iba coincidiendo con otro del sexo contrario y bailaban hasta que el consejero lo indicaba. Mientras Yamato intentaba seguir los pasos marcados de la Farandola, miraba de reojo a Sora, que reía y bailaba a placer, esperando impaciente, el momento en que coincidieran.

"¡Cambio!"

El joven Taichi y la princesa heredera coincidieron al dar la vuelta.

"¡Otra vez tú!" Exclamó Mimi asqueada.

"Mi bella flor, es cosa del destino..." Dijo mientras bailaban en círculos.

" Mi destino ya está determinado, y tú no figuras en él." Sonrió Mimi con desgana.

"Un destino no puede determinarse, princesa." Sonrió sensiblemente.

"¡Cambio!" Anunció el consejero.

Por fin, pensó Yamato, él y Sora coincidieron. Ella, sorprendida y alegre le miraba sin dejar de bailar.

"Habéis venido" Dijo el príncipe.

"Hmm...no... sólo pasaba por aquí." Sonrió con picardía.

"Pues es un placer. Parece que después de todo os gusta bailar..." Yamato, reía por primera vez.

"Son más divertidos los bailes populares... además, si no fuera porque todos me miráis de manera extraña... Quizás Miyako se ha pasado..."

"En absoluto. Sois bella y pura aunque encima llevéis un trapo, princesa. Admiro eso en vos." En ese momento, Sora notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que era nuevo para ella y que intentó ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Dentro de muy poco os casaréis. ¿Estáis preparado para tal responsabilidad? Ironizó la chica, clavando su mirada rojiza en él.

" Princesa yo..."

"¡Cambio!

Los dos jóvenes se separaron sin remedio, no sin antes haber sido vista tal complicidad por Mimi, que desde lejos sintió unos leves celos maldiciendo a su hermana interiormente. La danza continuó, sin hacer volver a coincidir a los prometidos.

Sora, por su parte se sentía extraña. ¿Por qué Yamato mostraba tal amabilidad? Era de las primeras personas que no se metía con ella por su forma de ser, al contrario 'Admiro eso en vos.' Iba a ser su cuñado, no podía ser que si antes nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie, lo sintiera ahora. Era imposible e imperdonable, pensaba.

De pronto, la música dejó de sonar y todos aplaudieron marcando el fin de la danza.

"¡Que empiece la cena!" Exclamó el rey, gustoso.

Nobles, reyes y príncipes ocuparon la larga mesa abasteciéndose de ricos y caros platos, mientras hablaban sobre la boda. Yamato y Mimi se sentaron juntos, al lado de sus majestades de Garda y Cenit, para ser contemplados por la nobleza presente.

"Los preparativos ya casi están listos" Sonrió la reina de Garda "¡Será todo de la mejor calidad, la mejor boda en el reino desde hará generaciones!" Dijo orgullosa.

"Sí claro... Mientras el pueblo se muere de hambre con unos impuestos superiores al 75 de la cosecha..." Ironizó Sora, provocando las risas silenciosas de Yagami, el asombro de los Ishida y la reprensión de los Tachikawa.

"El pueblo trabaja para servir a su rey y a cambio les proporcionamos defensa y seguridad, lo sabes bien Sora."

"Teniendo en cuenta que hay un índice alto de enfermedad causado por las malas infraestructuras, supuestamente aprobadas por el rey, asesinatos y robos internos debidos también a la 'buena' defensa y seguridad..."

"¡Ya basta!" Exclamó la reina de Garda golpeando la copa de vino contra la mesa. "¡Ni tú ni nadie debe decirnos cómo gobernar el reino!¿Qué serías capaz de hacer tú? Yo te lo diré: ¡Nada! Eres una pega para la familia, eres..." La reina fue interrumpida por la mano del rey, que indicaba el final de la conversación. Yamato y los demás comensales habían quedado en silencio, sorprendidos por las duras palabras que la reina dirigía a su hija. Sora, de todas maneras, parecía estar acostumbrada a este tipo de comentarios, por lo que no cambió la expresión de su rostro en absoluto causando aún más asombro y admiración.

Sora, desde pequeña, había recibido atenciones de criados y sirvientes, oyendo sus quejas y sufrimientos diarios. Crecía concienciándose de un problema del que su familia era la principal causa. Ya adolescente; siendo su principal afición era ir a caballo por los bosques, veía y se relacionaba con los campesinos, pastores e ciudadanos del pueblo, simpatizando con ellos, ayudando en sus tareas y de la misma manera, aumentando su estima por el pueblo y su mala fama en la realeza. Fue desheredada por sus padres, aunque no le importó mucho, ahora su futuro era incierto. Algo que lamentablemente ella no podía decidir por su condición. Ahora, la boda de su hermana se acercaba a pasos agigantados, desanimándola debido a cierta persona que acababa de conocer y porque de esa manera, aún era más dudoso su futuro.

Sora se mostraba fuerte y alegre, pero a veces, interiormente sentía que se derrumbaba, que sólo cumplía un falso papel, que ese no era su camino. Que no debería de estar allí. Había sentido deseos de escapar, de encontrar su verdadera función, pues se sentía atrapada en una celda sin salida de la cual disminuía su tamaño cada vez más. Sora odiaba que la denominaran algo que no se sentía; 'princesa' y odiaba tener que estar sentada en una mesa en donde todo eran hipocresías, planes de futuro premeditado y falsas alabanzas.

Un gran golpe se escuchó en la puerta principal del salón. De pronto se abrió y aparecieron dos soldados, muy alarmados y con expresión de desconcierto.

"¡Majestad, ha habido un ataque!"

To be continued...

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡3r capítulo terminado y próximos en mente!**

**¿Qué tal? He pensado en hacer capítulos cortos para aligerar la lectura, para que haya también intriga, y para darme un suspiro, que mañana empiezo el instituto! T-T**

**Bueno, una aclaración: me estuve informando sobre temas medievales (superficialmente, recordad que soy una despistada) y leí sobre bailes típicos en el medioevo. Uno de ellos es la farandola, un baile muy típico entre las fiestas y banquetes reales, que consistía en colocarse en fila, hombres y mujeres e ir rotando al compás de la música y de las palmadas de un animador o moderador de baile que indica el cambio de parejas.**

**Referente a la trama, habréis podido observar dos escuetos encuentros entre Taichi y Mimi, algo que perfilaré más adelante. La boda está ya en mi mente y la última frase del soldado la reservo para el próximo capítulo. También he querido dar más detalles sobre los sentimientos de Sora y sobre las primeras emociones entre Yamato y ella. Espero que os haya gustado y que me indiquéis vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala, ya que me da unos ánimos increíbles para continuar.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**·Mizu-kohai: Intenté hacer el carácter de Mimi algo agrio y desagradable para más adelante desarrollar...hmm...estoy hablando demasiado. Me alega que te gustara, pues a mí también me gustan los temas medievales. ¡Gracias por tu **

**review!**

**L.k.u: Estoy contenta d que, aunque te guste el Mimato, hayas leído mi fic. La película de 'lo que el viento se llevó' me gusta mucho, pero no pensé que se parecieran, jajaja. ¡Gracias!**

**·sakura03: Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el fic y que tengas ganas de seguir leyendo, me da unos ánimos increíbles. Espero no defraudarte. ¡Mil gracias!**

**·L.I.T: Digo lo mismo, intento hacer a Mimi desagradable. Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado y espero que éste también lo haga. ¡Gracias!**

**sora-ishida-takenouchi: A mí me gustó como quedó el encuentro Yamato-Sora, es algo que me gustaría que me sucediera! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo, intento poner todo mi empeño aunque mi tiempo es limitado ;-P ¡Mil gracias!**

**·sakura-hop: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Una de mis autoras favoritas felicitándome, casi no lo creo. Estoy que me salgo de contenta. ¡Gracias!**

**·Kyoko-4ever: Referente a tu pregunta, digo que me gusta hacer a los personajes redondos, es decir que tienen muchos matices d personalidad, aunque no sé si lo consigo. Me alegro que te gustara la personalidad de los personajes, es algo que intento esforzarme para hacer bien. ¡Muchas gracias x el review!**

**·Angel Nemesis: A parte de decirte que estoy muy contenta x tu review, eso que me dijiste de que Sora saldría corriendo lo utilicé metafóricamente, en este Cáp. Jejeje. De verdad, me alegro que te guste y espero no defraudarte.**

**·Alexeigirl: ¡Graciaaas! Otra de mis autoras predilectas que me felicita, estoy...bueno, no puedo expresar mi felicidad, esto es alucinante, que un review pueda dar tanto de si. En serio, espero no defraudarte y llegar algún día a escribir como tú. Muchas gracias.**

**·Digital-empress: ¡Uy! Me diste una idea, jejeje. Pero aún queda tiempo...o no... En fin, ¡muchas gracias!**

**·Alda-gracie: ¡Y aquí estás! Jijiji. No olvido de actualizar, únicamente que no tengo el tiempo que querría...sniff... Bueno, que me encanta que te gusten los personajes y espero que este Cáp. también te haya gustado, repito que haré Cáp. cortos para poder actualizar antes. ¡Muchas gracias x tu review y... Adéu súper amiga y escritora! ;-)**

**·fana!: Gracias x tu entusiasmo y tu review, espero que éste también te haya gustado. ¡Y gracias x tus felicitaciones!**

**·Dark Angel Love: Ole, otra autora genial que me felicita, estoy a punto de sacar lágrimas! No leí esa novela rusa, pero si que el carácter que quiero darle a Sora es parecido a ese. También tienes toda la razón en decir que los trabajadores del castillo son los que más aprecian a Sora, lo habrás podido comprobar (aunque sea un poquito) en este Cáp. que espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias x tu review!**

**Y aquí termino los agradecimientos, que ha sido un placer escribir. Espero comentarios sobre el capítulo, que repito, aunque sean malos, pues es mi segundo fic y me considero aún muy(demasiado) novata como para estar tan felicitada. De verdad, gracias a todos, y espero no defraudar ni con este ni con los capítulos que siguen.**

**¡Un beso muy fuerte!**

**Utenarose**


	4. Aneris

**Cap. 4.Últimamente estoy escéptica con el fic, no sé si estará quedando como yo quisiera. Qué burra soy. Bueno, según los reviews recibidos en general, no está del todo mal, por lo tanto, seguiré esforzándome.**

**Chapter IV**

"_¡Majestad, ha habido un ataque!"_

El rey, rápidamente se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que todos los comensales le imitaran y se dejó guiar por los guardias, saliendo del gran comedor. Los otros miembros le siguieron alarmados y curiosos.

El granero del castillo donde se almacenaban los impuestos recolectados del pueblo, ardía en llamas. Sirvientes, soldados y demás personas que ayudaban en la tarea de extinción, sólo pudieron salvar a penas un tercio de la cosecha, mientras todo lo demás quedaba calcinado.

En los muros de piedra aparecía una inscripción en pintura roja.

_Viva la reina del pueblo. Viva la reina desheredada._

"¡Fueron rápidos! Nos atacaron en la oscuridad e incendiaron el lugar. No pudimos hacer nada, eran demasiados...¡Malditos bastardos!" Se lamentaba uno de los guardias, que llevaba el brazo sangrando.

"¿Es seguro que han sido ellos?" Preguntó el rey ante la extrañeza y el miedo de los allí presentes.

"Reconocimos a su líder, señor."

"¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y qué representa esa inscripción?"Preguntaba Mimi enojada por no entender nada, agarrada al brazo de Yamato.

"Mimi, vuelve al castillo." Dijo severa la reina. "Ahora"

"¿Qué pasa aquí? Quiero saberlo, ¡Lo exijo!" gritaba mientras Taichi la arrastraba hacia el interior del castillo a la fuerza.

"Sora, dime que no has tenido nada que ver en esto." Dijo el rey.

"Yo no sé nada, padre." Respondió ella sin apartar la mirada del fuego que aún no se extinguía.

"¡Di la verdad!" Gritó. "¡Si no, dime qué significa eso!"Señaló la pintada en el muro.

"¡Os digo qué no se nada!" Exclamó ella. El rey la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca zarandeándola.

"¡No te creo!" De pronto, Yamato se interpuso entre Sora y el rey, evitando que su padre le llegara a hacer daño.

"Por favor, señor." Dijo intentando transmitirle calma. "¿Ya sabéis del cierto quiénes han sido los autores del incendio?"

"Desde hace un tiempo recibimos este tipo de ataques." Dijo enfurecido. "Un puñado de rebeldes ingratos..."Clarificó la reina. "¿No sabéis nada? También hay rebeldes que vienen del Cenit. Se hacen llamar 'Aneris'" Dijo con tono de burla.

"Aneris... Había oído hablar de ellos." Introduciéndose en la conversación el rey Ishida, padre de Yamato. "Y su causa es..."

"Su causa... Su manera de obstaculizar el progreso, es 'sirviendo' lealtad a Sora, a la que llaman reina desheredada." Los presentes clavaron su mirada en Sora "Desde hace unos meses incendian casas, atacan a la guardia se esconden de la autoridad... Y ahora esto... cuatro bárbaros sublevados provocan la escasez de alimento en mi castillo el resto del año. Aneris decidirá con quién quiere mantener su guerra. Si con su realeza...o con el propio pueblo; porque voy a subir aún más los impuestos." Claudicó el rey Tachikawa.

"Y vos, princesa, aseguráis no tener nada que ver con ellos?" Preguntó la reina Ishida, con un tono más comprensivo.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con Aneris." Dijo con pesadez. "Repito que no sé nada"

Yamato la miraba con desconcierto. Él no había oído hablar de ese grupo de rebeldes, aunque no les quitaba razón, desheredar a una primogénita era injusto e inexcusable, y más si se trataba de aquella encantadora princesa, según su parecer. Aún así, Sora no sabía nada de ellos y ni siquiera mostraba interés ni disgusto por lo ocurrido. Sólo mostraba indiferencia. Y puede que tristeza por algo que desconocía.

"Será mejor que vuelvan al castillo..." Dijeron los soldados "Ya hemos controlado el fuego, aunque... Sólo pudimos salvar un tercio de la cosecha..."

Sora se quedó curando el brazo al soldado contrariando a sus padres y los reyes indignados, volvieron al castillo. La cena había sido interrumpida y la fiesta, alegría y regocijo que antes se podía percibir en los rostros de los nobles, se había desvanecido. Los reyes Tachikawa, llegaron a sus grandes estancias.

"Dios sabe que esto desencadenará conflictos..." Decía el rey, sentado en el gran baldaquín echándose las manos a la cabeza. "¡Han quemado gran parte del abastecimiento real! ¿Hasta dónde piensan llegar?

"Y todo por Sora..." Dijo la reina.

"No debimos tomar aquella decisión. Sora es una adolescente que no sabe lo que quiere... Quizás aún estamos a tiempo. No creo que sus majestades del Cenit se opongan...

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Son sólo un grupo de rebeldes, Keisuke, tú eres el rey! Y un rey no se echa a atrás jamás." Exclamó la reina.

"Son grandes en número...incluso hay algunos que conocen las artes antiguas de magia de Garda... Y me extraña que Sora no haya tenido nada que ver con ellos. Estoy preocupado, Satoe. Y respecto a la boda...

"La boda va a celebrarse sin problemas. Confía en mí..." La reina parecía habérsele ocurrido algo. "Si el problema es Sora..."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el rey extrañado por el tono de su mujer.

"¿Sora está en edad de casarse verdad?" Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la espalda, dejando a su marido en la duda.

Taichi caminaba por los corredores del castillo cargando a la princesa Mimi en el hombro, soportando sus gritos y golpes.

"¡Bájame ahora mismo, es una orden!" Gritaba dando pequeños puñetazos en la espalda del joven.

"Cuando lleguemos a su aposento, princesa" Sonreía a pesar de todo.

"¡¡Guardias!!"

"Vuestro padre me encomendó de llevaros, así que no estropeéis esa linda voz."

"¡Cierra la boca y suéltame de una vez, tengo piernas!"

"Muy bonitas, por cierto." Dijo riendo.

"¡Aaargh!" Gritaba intentando deshacerse del prendimiento de Taichi, sin éxito.

"No os preocupéis por mí, sois liviana. Agradezco vuestra inquietud." Ironizó. "¡Es aquí!" Dijo parándose frente a la puerta de las estancias de la princesa, bajándola de su adolorida espalda.

"¡Al fin!" Dijo ella aliviada, entrando en la habitación."¡Ahora vete!" Le dijo a Taichi, señalando la puerta.

"No le daréis un mísero vaso de agua al que os ha cargado desde el granero hacia vuestros aposentos por orden de vuestro padre?" Dijo tenazmente.

"¿Agua eh?..." Ella, agarró una jarra de porcelana que tenía en un mueble, usado para lavarse la cara cada mañana e sirvió un vaso al moreno.

"¿Sabéis algo de lo ocurrido y de sus responsables?"

"Me temo que no, princesa" Dijo mientras bebía del vaso. "Y aunque lo supiera creo que no estaría autorizado para decíroslo."

"Leí perfectamente esa inscripción, 'viva a reina desheredada', esa es mi hermana... Se creen que soy estúpida.

" Yo no sé quiénes son los autores de tal frase, princesa. Pero... ¿Vuestra hermana fue desheredada? ¿Es ella la primogénita?" Preguntó atónito, pues él aún no lo sabía.

"Sora no vale para reinar...Ella es descuidada, maleducada, siempre improvisa, monta a caballo como un hombre... ¡Se relaciona con plebeyos! ¿Cómo iban a permitir mis padres que una persona así se encargara de un reino? Y encima un reino que va a duplicar su tamaño."

"No... no lo sabía."Susurró Taichi pensando en los deseos profundos del príncipe Yamato, que coincidían a la perfección con la actitud de esa princesa.

"¿Por qué la gente no me aclama a mí? ¡Yo soy su futura reina! Yo soy todo lo que Sora nunca podrá ser...Yo..."

"Princesa, desde pequeña os han inculcado una serie de normas, instrucciones, protocolos...Como a todos los nobles. ¿Os habéis dejado influir tanto por ellos que habéis cambiado vuestra personalidad? Estoy seguro de que en realidad vos...

"¡No digas tonterías! Yo sí soy una princesa, mi destino sí que ha sido regido para reinar. ¡Yo merezco el trono de Garda y Cenit! ¡Merezco al príncipe!" Dicho esto le saltaron las lágrimas.

"¿Estáis enamorada del príncipe?" Preguntó ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en su camisa.

"Pues claro" Sollozó "Pero parece que él... me evita..." Se echó a llorar de verdad.

"Vamos" Intentó animarla Taichi, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. "Eso es porque aún no os conocéis bien el uno al otro... Y además, él está asustado... Pensad que va a unirse a vos el resto de su vida y él ha estado acostumbrado siempre a hacer lo que ha querido y..."

"¿Acaso casarse conmigo es una esclavitud?" Gritó secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

"No quise decir eso, no..." Intentó excusarse, sabiendo del cierto que para Yamato el matrimonio era solamente una esclavitud. "Quise decir que..."

"¡Incluso vi juntos a mi hermana y a Yamato en el baile!"Gritó aún más fuerte. De eso Taichi también era consciente. Mimi se echo las manos a la cara intentando tapar las lágrimas. "¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? No pienso renunciar a Yamato...él es tan...apuesto..."

"¿Y yo no lo soy?" Preguntó pícaro, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"¡Largo!" Exclamó ella empujándolo hasta la puerta de la habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

"Al menos esta vez, hablé más con ella" Se dijo Taichi fregándose la nariz dolida y volviendo a su habitación.

"Hmm... Es una herida profunda" Decía Sora mientras le miraba el brazo al soldado lesionado. "Necesitaría un desinfectante, para después coserlo... Corre el riesgo de infectarse...¿Cómo te hicieron esa herida? No parece ser de arma blanca, ni de flecha..." Ya no sangraba tanto pero tenía mal aspecto.

"No lo sé, estaba oscuro... Estábamos haciendo guardia en los jardines reales cuando oímos ruido de galopes. Eran muchos y se dirigían al granero. Cuando les intentamos barrar el paso, apareció una luz blanca y de golpe sentí un dolor profundo en el brazo...No lo sé... Gritaban: '¡Por Aneris!' o '¡Por nuestra reina!'... Eran rápidos."

"Pensaréis todos que yo tengo algo que ver con Aneris..." Dijo con pesar "No entiendo por qué hacen esto. ¡Ni tan siquiera sé quién son!"

"Princesa... Yo sí entiendo sus motivos. Y si no fuera porque pertenezco a la guardia real, sería de Aneris, os lo aseguro. A decir verdad, mi señora, el feudo os prefiere a vos, y eso es algo que los reyes han querido ignorar. La cosecha que ha quemado Aneris no es más que una reserva para el rey, provinente de los impuestos populares.

"Pero..."

"Tiene razón" Una voz masculina interrumpió a la princesa. Yamato había permanecido en la sala de curación todo el rato sin ser visto, escuchando la conversación. "Princesa, en verdad, todo está en vuestras manos. Si vos quisieseis..."

"¡No quiero ser reina!" Exclamó ella, levantándose de la silla donde estaba, encarándose a Yamato. "Mimi va a ocupar el trono y yo no soy nadie para interponerme entre vosotros dos y entre la unión de..."

"¡Abrid los ojos, Sora! Si reclamaseis el trono, Aneris os ayudaría, incluso yo, heredero del Cenit, si vos..."

"Déjalo" dijo ella confundida "Y deja de hablarme en plural. Dejad de llamarme princesa. ¡Dejad de decir que...!

"Sois quien el pueblo espera." Concluyó Yamato mirándola fijamente "Y yo también."

Sora permaneció callada unos instantes. Todo giraba a su alrededor a un ritmo frenético, al que no estaba acostumbrada. Yamato era bueno con ella, incluso más que con Mimi y ahora esto...

"Tu brazo... No puedo coserlo así. Hay que buscarte un remedio, porque esto es una herida causada por magia blanca. Iré al bosque y buscaré la cura."

"No puedes ir ahora. Está oscuro y es peligroso" Le dijo Yamato agarrándola del brazo.

"¿Y qué propones, principito?" Le respondió, con enfado. "¡Hay que desinfectar el brazo y..."

"Mi brazo puede esperar, señora." La cortó el soldado.

"Mañana, cuando salga el sol, podemos salir a buscar el remedio con la luz del día. A demás de que... Sería una lástima ensuciarte aún más ese vestido blanco." Sora (y los demás) aún llevaba el vestido del baile, que ya estaba bastante sucio de la sangre del soldado.

"Me da igual el vest..."

"Bueno, os agradezco lo que habéis hecho por mí, y me retiraré si vuestras órdenes no me lo impiden, mi señora" El soldado se levantó con el brazo vendado, haciendo una reverencia a los príncipes.

"Márchate y mañana te traeré un remedio" Suspiró Sora, ya cansada. El soldado se perdió entre la oscuridad del corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras dónde los guardias cambiaban turnos.

"¿Se me permite acompañarte hasta tus aposentos?" Preguntó Yamato sonriendo.

"Haz lo que quieras" Respondió Sora secamente, intentando ocultar toda emoción que le pudiera causar el chico. Salieron de las salas de curación.

"Oye...puedo entender que estés confundida. Y lo estoy tanto que ni te lo imaginas. De golpe tu vida da un giro ingente y no puedes hacer nada para contrarrestar todo lo que se te echa encima... No quieres que eso ocurra. Y todo avanza sin tu consentimiento..."

"¿Ahora eres filósofo?" Dijo Sora con una media sonrisa, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras.

"Sora...Des de que te conocí, vi en ti una especie de salida. Una especie de puerta, una luz que me iba a sacar de la oscura incertidumbre e indiferencia en la que me encontraba. Me daba igual todo, ¡Qué más daba el destino si nadie lo podría cambiar!" Exclamó el príncipe, férvido. "Pero tú...Tú rompías con todo. Toda regla absurda establecida... cada parámetro...Rebosas brío y espíritu... es increíble." La pelirroja permaneció unos instantes en silencio, entendiendo cada palabra y cada sentimiento de Yamato a la perfección.

"No es como parece..." Esbozando su primera sonrisa. "Yo sólo... No lo sé, quizás en realidad sólo quiero escapar de mi misma. Soy una cobarde."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Yamato muy lentamente le acarició el pelo, mirándola. "Tus ojos. Solamente tu mirada ya muestra tu gran valor. Mírame a mí, Sora. Quisiera escapar, pero no puedo..."

"¿No estás enamorado de ella, verdad? Comentó con un tono de complicidad. Él, con pesar, negó con la cabeza.

"Debo de estar loco." Dijo, a pesar de todo, divertido. "Completamente loco" Susurró mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrosadas de la princesa, acercándose. Sora, agarró suavemente su mano y la separó de ella, con los ojos llorosos.

"No...yo...Yamato...espero que podamos ser buenos amigos..." Le sonrió dulcemente, despidiéndose y entrando en la cálida habitación. Yamato, confundido y enamorado se quedó frente a la puerta unos minutos, intentando desentrañar las frases de Sora, taciturno.

La habitación de la pelirroja era un pequeño refugio en colores cálidos. Las cortinas, en vez de ser grandes telas en terciopelo, eran de algodón fino que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Por todas partes había pequeñas macetas con plantas inauditas y exóticas, muy bien cuidadas. Había nidos de madera repartidos por la pared, donde se posaban algunos pájaros que aterrizaban desde el balcón y un par de gatos que se paseaban por la estancia. Tenía un aspecto pintoresco y pequeño, aún y ser la estancia de un castillo feudal.

Ella, se tiró en la cama desordenada, intentando analizar todo lo ocurrido. Un grupo de rebeldes, según parecía, reclamaban su presencia en el trono de Garda y Cenit. Incluso el príncipe heredero le proponía reclamarlo y eso significaría... Mimi... No podía. Ella nunca quiso ser reina, ese era el papel de su hermana. Pero Yamato... Era encantador. Los pocos momentos compartidos con él, no se le olvidaban, eran una escena que se repetía en su memoria, un recuerdo que guardaba bajo llave, aunque fueran insignificantes. No podía ser. Simplemente, no podía ser. Una lágrima bajó de su rostro, quedándose preocupadamente dormida.

En altas horas de la madrugada un galope intenso se oía en uno de los caminos que llevaban a una aldea de Garda, lejos del castillo. Entre la oscuridad del camino se distinguía un jinete vestido con una gran capa negra, tapando toda su silueta y mostrando un aspecto siniestro y misterioso. Se detuvo al llegar a una taberna, lógobre y oscura, donde desmontó del animal y entró en ella. En pequeñas mesas sucias habían hombres jugando a las cartas o bebiendo cerveza, a pesar de la hora que era. Respiraba un ambiente cargado y húmedo. El tabernero, era un hombre jorobado, con un parche que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, una sonrisa tuerta y macabra que le daban al lugar, un aspecto terrible. El jinete, tapado de la cabeza a los pies, susurró algo en el oído del tabernero. Él, desganado le señaló con el índice un rincón, donde había una mesa apartada y en ella, un hombre con una capa, fumando.

El jinete soltó unas monedas para el extraño hombre y se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomando asiento.

"¿Estas son horas como para que alguien como vos, venga a conversar conmigo?" Susurró el hombre de la pipa, dejando ver sus ojos claros como el agua y su mirada afilada.

"Al encontraros aquí, puedo suponer que recibisteis la carta"

"Son rápidas, las aves mensajeras de Garda. El aire es un buen condicionante, y su dominio también..."

"¿Habéis considerado mi proposición?" El jinete destapó su rostro echándose la capucha de la capa hacia atrás.

"Querida reina Tachikawa..."Volvió a susurrar con énfasis. " Debería haceros yo esa pregunta. Me permití la libertad de creer que se trataba de un error de destinatario."

"No, no hay ningún error. La proposición es clara, y la oferta más que generosa." Sentenció la reina.

" ¿Vais a entregarme a vuestra hija, sin nada a cambio? Me parece irracional, señora. Y más, comparando el reino de Garda con el de Vilhelm, un reino en posesión de la magia negra y las artes oscuras, aldea de bárbaros e bastardos renegados; mi reino, su majestad. "Rió entre dientes.

"Tienen un bueno conocimiento de las artes de la guerra y la defensa, la cría de bestias fantásticas, la magia..."

"Podría decirse así...aunque puedo entrever que no os preocupa. No doy la imagen de caballero deslumbrante, ¿me equivoco?" Volvió a reír entre carcajadas afónicas, soltando humo por la boca.

"Mi hija está en edad de casarse. No os impongo ninguna condición, sólo os ofrezco su mano. No querré ninguna relación ni parental, ni alianza, ni tan siquiera comercial. Creo que estoy siendo generosa y explícita."

"Si acepto la oferta, no va a haber vuelta atrás, ¿sois consciente de ello?"

"Un monarca no debe replantearse sus decisiones." Contestó tajante.

"¿La princesa lo sabe?" Sonrió el hombre.

"No tiene por qué. Últimamente ha habido cambios en el reino. Ahora Garda planea su alianza con Cenit y no quiero que nada se interponga."

"¿Os referís a Aneris? A pesar de las millas que separan Vilhelm de Garda, he oído rumores de rebeldes conocedores de magia blanca. ¿No voy a tener problemas si la reina desheredada se casa conmigo?" Soltó una risa tan desagradable como macabra, escalofriando a la reina Tachikawa.

"Nos ocuparemos de que eso no ocurra." Respondió rápidamente. "Kido, aceptáis la oferta?"

"Me compadezco de la pobre infeliz" Finalizó sonriente el monarca Jyou Kido bebiendo de una jarra de cerveza que había en la mesa, dejando a la reina, satisfecha, pero a la misma vez, con un sentimiento parecido al remordimiento.

La mañana se levantó clara y radiante. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas de los establos del castillo de Garda, iluminando la cabellera pelirroja de la princesa Sora, vistiendo sus habituales ropas sencillas y gastadas y montando su corpulento caballo gris.

Pensaba en la herida del soldado y en donde buscar un remedio. No podía dejar de pensar también en un muchacho que ocupaba su mente desde hacía muy poco. No creía ser tan vulnerable.

Intentando olvidarlo todo por un instante, salió al galope de los establos dirigiéndose hacia el frondoso bosque, bañado por la luz de la mañana. Mientras el caballo corría, el viento mecía sus cabellos, proporcionándole otra vez esa sensación de libertad que tanto anhelaba. Corría junto al viento, acariciando el grueso lomo de Ártemis y sintiendo vitalidad y energía.

De pronto, oyó que un galope ajeno al de Ártemis, se acercaba a una velocidad similar. El jinete se puso al lado de Sora y su caballo igualándola.

"¡Creí que te habías dormido!" Exclamó ella.

"Y yo creí que me esperarías!" Le sonrió Yamato montado sobre un caballo oscuro mucho más atlético que el de ella, también al galope, pero de lo contrario que Sora, bien vestido y con arreos.

"¡Una carrera!" Dijo mientras Ártemis alcanzaba una mayor velocidad.

Los dos jinetes entonces, empezaron una persecución mutua, mientras reían y avanzaban entre la espesa vegetación, rompiendo el silencio matinal. Llegaron entonces a un sendero dónde había en el suelo un tronco caído por alguna tormenta. El caballo de Sora tomando la delantera lo saltó sin problemas a gran velocidad. El caballo de Yamato, en cambio, se negó en rotundo a esquivar ese obstáculo, parándose en seco, y lanzando al desafortunado príncipe por los aires, aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo.

Sora, al verlo, no puedo evitar una carcajada, retrocediendo hacia dónde él se encontraba tumbado.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" Dijo entre risas inocentes.

"Ah, gracias por tu preocupación." Respondió sarcástico, indefenso ante las risas de la princesa.

"¡Tu caballo es una mula!" Volvió a reír sin control.

"¿Ah, sí?" Yamato agarró del tobillo a Sora, tirándola del caballo. Ésta aterrizó encima de él.

"¡Aaay!" Exclamó. Los dos estaban frente a frente. "¿Estás loco?" dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

"Loco... loco por ti..." Susurró acercando tímidamente sus labios a los de ella. Ya nada importaba. Sólo él. Sólo ella.

Un galope profuso les hizo sobresaltar, poniéndose en pie, alarmados. A lo lejos divisaron una multitud de jinetes recónditos. En poco tiempo, ya les acorralaban. Por todas partes de la senda, aparecían jinetes, cada uno con una toga gris que ocultaba toda su silueta.

Se les iban acercando, en círculo, estremeciéndolos. Sora, rápida, sacó la espada de la vaina que Yamato llevaba en la cintura y la empuñó con valía.

"¡¿Quien sois?!" Gritó alarmada. Dos de ellos, bajaron del caballo, y se acercaban lentamente y con tranquilidad. "¡Responded!" Volvió a gritar, dirigiendo la espada hacia ellos.

El primero y más alto, se detuvo. Seguidamente, echo la capucha hacia atrás. Era un muchacho, bastante joven y con el pelo azulado. Tenía una mirada tranquila y decidida. Observaba a Sora con detenimiento. Ella, seguía sin bajar la espada.

"Mi nombre es Ichijouji" Dijo claramente. "Ken Ichijouji, líder de Aneris" El jinete que se encontraba a su lado también bajó la capucha. Una joven de pelo violeta se escondía bajo la toga.

"¡Miyako!" Exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y confusión.

To be continued...

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué tal? Jejeje, al fin, terminado el 4º capítulo, que no ha sido tan corto como yo esperaba, pero bueno. ¡Han aparecido Jyou y Ken! Cada uno en su papel, que van a ser bastante diferentes. Al fin, Sora y Yamato descubren más o menos lo que sienten, o al menos, he intentado que lo pareciera. También aparece un reino nuevo, Vilhelm, un reino bastante diferente de Garda o Cenit. Y Aneris... Me hacía ilusión, poner el grupillo de rebeldes, jiji. Bueno, ya me diréis que os ha parecido, lo espero con ganas. **

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

**·rika-sora: ¡Año nuevo, nick nuevo, jajaja! Muchísimas gracias por añadirme en tu lista de favoritos, por lo que he visto estoy en una lista junto con grandes escritoras, no lo merezco...sniff...Gracias. Espero que te guste, y que me des tu opinión, que para mí es muy valiosa!**

**·sakura03: ¡Menudo review! Me dejaste tú sin palabras al decirme que ansiabas leer el fic, ¡es increíble! Gracias por tus felicitaciones, que leo con lágrimas en los ojos (Sí, soy una tonta), y por dedicarme tantos halagos, ¡¡te quiero mucho!! - Pues eso, me considero una escritora bastante normal, y a ver si te animas, que seguro que lo haces súper.**

**·ragamuffing: Intento no tardar mucho en actualizar, primero porque cuando yo aún no escribía y leía fics, cuando alguien tardaba cuatro siglos en actualizar, era una larga e interminable espera, jeje (Después valía mucho la pena) y la otra razón, es porque ahora es cuando me vienen ideas, y si tardo mucho se me van y buen...nada, que no me enrollo, espero que te hay gustado el cap. y gracias por el review.**

**·Dark Angel Love: Me alegro que te gustara, y sí, ser novata es difícil, y aunque dude llegar a ser buena escritora, ¡me esforzaré al máximo! (Siempre digo lo mismo) En fin, espero que te vaya gustando la trama.**

**·Kyoko-4ever: Sí, como tú bien dices, volver al instituto, es un graaaan esfuerzo. Buff. ¿De verdad te gustó la manera de hablar Tai-Mimi? Jiji, Intenté poner un aire de "cordialidad" típica medieval, aunque no sé... Bueno, muy contenta de que te haya gustado, y esperando tu opinión, con ganas.**

**·Angel Nemesis: Quizás voy muy rápido...quizás ...Aiiix, no sé, Este es casi mi primer fic, y llevo un descontrol tremendo. Y referente a lo de luchar de Sora...ya verás, sólo digo que sí sabe manejar una espada, quizás lo hayas notado en este último parágrafo, jiji. Bueno, gracias por tu review, y espero seguir n la linea deseada. ;-)**

**· verona: ¡Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando!**

**·Mizukohai: Encantada de que te guste la trama y de que lo siga haciendo, jeje. Y también gracias por tus felicitaciones, que me halagan muchísimo. Espero que el cap. te haya gustado.**

**·LIT: Bueno, la reina Tachikawa, no se la puede considerar muy buna madre, y ya verás por qué. De todas formas, en la edad media, esto era bastante normal, al igual que los matrimonios de conveniencia. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!**

**·Alexeigirl: ¡Nada de seudo-escritora! ¡Anda ya! Tu eres de las grandes, y cada vez que leo tus fics se me cae la baba, diciendo: ¡Algún día llegaré a ser como ellas! Jojoto, estoy cada día peor. Bueno, no es tu imaginación, Mimi, al ser princesa, se lo tiene muyyy creído, pero es así su papel, lo siento por los fans de Mimi... aunque quiero creer que todas las personas tienen su lado amable. Por otra parte, ya lo creo que Sora sería una gran reina, lo que pasa es que en ese entonces, no se estilaba mucho que los reyes se preocuparan por el bienestar del pueblo. No sé si me entiendes, el rey era el encargado de hacer rendir al feudo, de conquistar territorios y de tener cuantas más amantes mejor. En fin... que espero que te haya gustado la trama en general, y que me hacen más que contenta tus súperreviews. ¡Mil gracias!**

**·Alda-gracie:¡Hoolaa! No importa que llegues tarde, lo importante es que llegas! ;-) Taichi se rió del comentario de Sora, porque él sabía que tenía razón, si así soluciono tu duda. Y lo de Miyako y Ken...¡Me diste una idea! Jejeje. Referente a los capis cortos, un cap. corto para mí, es de unas 2000 palabras, es cortito, pero espero que te siga gustando. Y ya veré sobre la marcha lo que le hago a Mimi. Que por cierto, el fic lo hago sobre la marcha, jejeje, no tengo remedio... Muchas gracias por tus halagos que me revitalizan (como red-bull, en serio) y espero poder hablar por MSN. ¡Adéu amiga!**

**Buenoo, al fin, acabo los agradecimientos que me comprometo a añadir. Muchas gracias por los reviews (me repito más que el ajo) y espero que os guste! Un graaaan beso.**

**Utenarose**


	5. Víspera

**¡Muy buenas! Y aquí vuelvo con el quinto capítulo de Garda y Cenit! He estado bastante ocupada y por eso he tardado tanto. Aún no lo puedo creer...Antes de todo...¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y bueno, ya me diréis que os parece...Y antes de que dejéis de leer mis absurdas notas...jejeje, aquí va el cap.! **

**Chapter V**

"_Mi nombre es Ichijouji" Dijo claramente. "Ken Ichijouji, líder de Aneris" El jinete que se encontraba a su lado también bajó la capucha. Una joven de pelo violeta se escondía bajo la toga._

"_¡Miyako!" Exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y confusión._

Las togas grises de Aneris aparecían por la senda del bosque como manchas camufladas entre los árboles. A primera vista, Sora divisó una cincuentena de jinetes encapuchados, entre ellos, su líder y Miyako. Los dos, se inclinaron e hicieron una reverencia a Sora y Yamato que seguían perplejos. Sora bajó la espada sin poder articular palabra.

"Perdona si no lo dije antes, princesa" Sonrió la joven Miyako que se apoyaba en el cuerpo del alto muchacho llamado Ichijouji. "Formo parte de Aneris. Y él, Ken es mi prometido y nuestro líder" Posó su cabeza contra el hombro del joven, rebosando la alegría que la caracterizaba.

"Como ya sabréis, somos un milicia de rebeldes, tanto de Cenit como de Garda" La voz de Ken Ichijouji era calmada y a la vez transmitía seguridad y firmeza. "Nuestra causa es que vos, mi señora, legítima heredera del trono, asumáis vuestra herencia y deber, ejerciendo así, un reinado de justicia hacia los que más lo necesitan. Estamos en el pleno convencimiento de que vos, futura reina, sabréis administrar de una manera más sensata y juiciosa, los beneficios que el propio pueblo produce. Mejor que la de vuestro predecesor. Aneris será vuestra escolta cuando el rey no os escuche. Os pedimos, mi señora, que forméis parte de Aneris." Volvió a hacer una elegante reverencia. Sora, ya estando perpleja por conocer la verdadera identidad de su amiga Miyako, ahora conocía a la famosa escuadra de Aneris.

"Un...un momento... La heredera es mi hermana, es ella a quién han elegido para reinar y para la unión con Cenit ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver, es absurdo!" Exclamó, sin poder evitar estar asustada.

Yamato, que a su vez, también se encontraba perplejo, quiso convencer a Sora. Algo le impulsaba a hacerlo, algo que había nacido desde hacía poco tiempo. Que reclamara su derecho, es decir, que accediera al reinado y por lo tanto, a esposarse con él.

"¿Sora, por qué no reflexionas? Mimi va a ser reina porque tú fuiste desheredada. Ahora prácticamente, no te pertenece nada de la herencia real, si Mimi decide desterrarte...¡lo podría hacer! Todo gira entorno a ti, tú eres la persona que el reino requiere. Ni opresión ni superficialidad, ¿Sora que no lo ves? Yo..." Imploraba Yamato, agarrando la mano de la joven pelirroja.

"La boda va a celebrarse muy pronto, y si no hacemos nada ahora, Mimi Tachikawa se convertirá en la dueña y señora de los reinos." Intentó convencerla Miyako, perdiendo seguridad.

"¿Y Yamato? ¡Él va a ser el rey!" Volvió a exclamar Sora.

"Yo; princesa, no tendré poder por encima de Mimi. Si la heredera es ella, al esposarme, mi poder no es superior al de la reina. Me refiero a que sin su pleno consentimiento, ni el gobierno de Cenit cuando éste se una a Garda no me corresponderá plenamente. Sinceramente, no me importa. Lo que realmente me importa es que si Aneris pudiera evitarlo, tú..." Yamato no supo qué más decir. Desvelar sus sentimientos no era prudente.

Ken, sacó de las profundidades de la toga un pequeño recipiente de barro. Se lo entregó a Sora.

"Esta es la cura para el soldado dañado. Es un ungüento que evitará que la herida se abra y tenga secuelas." Sora lo agarró con las dos manos, ya habiendo olvidado por completo la finalidad de su salida matinal al bosque.

"Es una herida de..."

"Magia blanca." La cortó Ichijouji. "Tan peligrosa como complicada. En Aneris, muchos somos conocedores de este arte."

"La enseñanza de magia blanca fue prohibida, creo recordar. Su uso irresponsable podría resultar mortal." Puntualizó Yamato, recordando las palabras de su padre.

"Las prohibiciones, incitan a la desobediencia de éstas." Dijo un miembro aún oculto, de Aneris que se acercó al príncipe. Le miró fijamente y se bajo la capucha.

"¿Verdad hermano?" Sonrió dejando ver una hermosa cabellera rubia y grandes ojos añil. Era un muchacho muy joven, de unos 16 años, alto y apuesto. La copia de Yamato, quizás un poco más joven.

"¡¡Takeru!!" Exclamó con fuerza el mayor de los Ishida. "¡Se suponía que estabas de viaje con la armada!" El mayor se encontraba totalmente desorientado e indignado.

"Mi armada es Aneris. Y también debería de ser la tuya. ¿O te crees que no os vimos..." Yamato tapó la boca de su hermano rápidamente, dándole una leve puntada de pie.

"Te presento a mi hermano menor, Takeru." Dijo Yamato.

"Ahórrate las presentaciones, Yama." Agregó Takeru. "Nos conocemos." Ahora sí que Yamato quedó mudo.

"¡Eres príncipe de Cenit!" Exclamó Sora "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Me engañaste como a una tonta... ¡Y no te llamas Takuya!"

"Es gracias a eso, que Aneris conoce las magnificas cualidades de la princesa" La interrumpió Ken, agarrando la mano a Miyako.

"No os enfadéis conmigo, princesa... Si os hubiera dicho que era príncipe de Cenit, nuestro trato hubiera sido demasiado formal. Me alegro de haber conocido el carácter de la princesa heredera."Sonrió el menor de los príncipes.

"Takeru, ¿Cómo es posible que os conozcáis? Si tu siempre estabas de dirigente en la armada real viajando, no puede ser." Dijo Yamato, sintiéndose desorientado y con algo de celos.

"Ay Yamato... Mientras vosotros creíais que yo dirigía en la armada, aprovechaba para escapar y conocer más allá de los dominios de Cenit. Y por las sendas del bosque que une los dos reinos, llegué hasta aquí. Conocí a la princesa, y después me encontré a los líderes de Aneris que me informaron al igual que a vosotros ahora."

_**Flashback**_

Por las espesas sendas del bosque se oía el ligero trote de un caballo moteado y no muy corpulento. Su jinete, el príncipe joven del Cenit, Takeru Ishida, escondido bajo una capa hecha con ropa de saco e iba silbando pacíficamente. Lo único que llevaba consigo era una gran espada para la propia defensa, algunos remedios y bajo la capa, una ballesta pequeña.

Hacía creer a su familia y al reino que se encontraba ejerciendo liderazgo en la armada real, viajando con ellos por mar y tierra a la búsqueda de nuevas conquistas y evidenciando la "seguridad" en el Cenit, un reino en potencia referente a ejército y armamento. Takeru, odiando con creces la milicia, sobornaba gratamente a los dirigentes de ésta para que hicieran creer al rey que su hijo menor era una parte indispensable para la armada, y mientras, el joven Ishida se pasaba los días deambulando por los límites de su reino y adentrándose en Garda.

Su aspecto exterior era el de un vulgar viajero a corcel, cazando de vez en cuando, mendigando, para testar la gratitud de sus plebeyos y tratando de encontrar un verdadero motivo por el cuál luchar.

Su hermano mayor había partido junto a toda su familia hacia el feudo principal Gardiano, para esposarse con la que iba a ser reina de Garda y Cenit; una ceremonia que Takeru había preferido ignorar contrariando a sus progenitores. El menor daba gracias de no ser el primogénito y haber de soportar tales burocracias.

Empezó a sentir hambre y decidió buscar alguna presa accesible. Takeru era buen cazador.

Desmontó del caballo sacando la pequeña ballesta de debajo de su capa y poco después divisó una cría de ciervo muy joven que seguramente se había separado de la hembra. Era un blanco seguro. Ishida se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia él entrecerrando los ojos y preparándose para disparar.

Segundos después, a punto de presionar el dedo para accionar la ballesta... El muchacho vio a menos de un cm. de su cuello, el brillante filo de su espada de forma amenazante.

"Aprieta el dedo y tu familia lamentará no poder darte santa sepultura..." Era la voz de una mujer joven.

En efecto, Takeru al girar la vista, vio a una chica de la misma edad que su hermano aproximadamente, agarrando su gran espada y apuntando hacia su cuello. Su mirada era roja encendida, derrochante de firmeza y valor. Tenía una cabellera desordenadamente pelirroja y era muy delgada. Hubiera jurado que se trataba de una reina si no fuera por los harapos que llevaba, un vestido largo holgado, y un corsé que le estreñía la estrecha cintura.

"¡Tira el arma!" Exclamó la joven. Takeru obedeció y lentamente alzó sus manos sintiéndose burlado y confuso.

"Sólo era un ciervo..." Vocalizó el muchacho, aún tapado por la capa.

"Un ciervo que no era culpable de que alguien como tú desconozca los múltiples recursos vegetales que ofrece la senda." Takeru estaba indignado, sin poder apartar su cuello del filo de la espada.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó la chica.

"Sería una gran cortesía de tu parte, que apartaras mi espada de mi cuello y así, presentarnos mejor. ¿No crees?" La pelirroja, mirando de reojo, bajó la espada y la lanzó a unos metros.

"Mucho mejor así" Suspiró Takeru. Mi nombre es...Ta...Takuya. Sí, Takuya a secas. Viajero errante." Sonrió el rubio, bajando la capucha de su capa y creyendo mejor no indicar su verdadero nombre ni su condición; no era prudente.

"Bien, Takuya a secas, yo soy Sora. También a secas." Esbozando una sonrisa de ironía. Los dos, rieron a gusto.

"Si tienes hambre, ahora es tiempo de frutos rojos. Además, ese ciervo era demasiado joven como para que lo cazaras, ¿no crees?" La chica se acercó a un pequeño matorral y de él sacó una cesta de mimbre escondida. "Había pensado en hacer un regalo a mi hermana porque hoy es un día especial para ella. ¿Me ayudas a llenar la cesta y así de paso sacias tu apetito?" Takeru quedó impresionado por los cambios de actitud de Sora. Aún así, no le pareció mal descansar un rato de su largo viaje y probar los famosos frutos rojos del bosque de Garda.

_**Fin Flashback**_

"Tú tampoco me dijiste que eras hija del rey Tachikawa. Estamos en paz" Sentenció Takeru. "Y por cierto, veo que te gusta usar espadas ajenas..." Dijo señalando la espada que llevaba Sora en las manos. Ella, sonrojándose levemente, la volvió a meter en la vaina que Yamato llevaba en la cintura.

"En efecto, poco después que Sora y Takeru se separaran, llegamos nosotros e informamos al joven príncipe sobre nuestra causa y propósitos. No hace falta decir que aceptó de buen grado..." Dijo Miyako, toda contenta sin separarse de su prometido. "Ahora sólo faltáis vos."

Sora volvió a quedarse callada, mientras observaba que todos los allí presentes la observaban con esperanza. Ser reina de Garda y Cenit...algo que escasísimas veces se había planteado. Para eso estaba su hermana Mimi, la hija ejemplar. Por otra parte si reclamaba su legítimo derecho...Se veía capaz de sanar muchas de las injusticias de las que ella era consciente. Garda y Cenit se unirían según lo previsto y ella... ella se esposaría con el encantador Yamato. La pelirroja sabía de sobras que entre ellos dos había nacido algo más que una buena amistad. Sin ir más lejos, hace nada habían estado a punto de besarse. Y no se trataba sólo de un capricho. Sí, siendo reina, conseguiría cambiar las cosas. ¿Y se suponía que era valiente, no?

" Formaré parte de Aneris." Dijo por fin. "Y aceptaré reclamar mi derecho..."

Yamato entonces sintió algo que jamás sintió en la vida. Una alegría feroz invadió su alma y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin importarle los que estaban a su alrededor, el príncipe abrazó a la muchacha pelirroja, a su futura esposa, que sin ser del todo consciente, había dado el sí quiero. Sora a su vez, correspondió el abrazo, con una mezcla de afecto y fraternidad, sin atreverse aún a mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque con inquietud, pues sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermana.

"Os doy nuestra bienvenida, princesa. Ahora nos queda bastante por hacer." Dijo Ichijouji.

"Sí, hemos averiguado que la coronación se celebrará mañana por la mañana en un acto multitudinario, pero muy controlado por la guardia." Dijo Miyako.

"¡¿Mañana?!"Exclamó Yamato. "¡Yo no sabía nada!"

"Aún es pronto hermano. Seguramente te lo iban a anunciar hoy."Anunció Takeru.

"Por esa razón, ideamos un plan. Y vos princesa, seréis el eje principal de él. ¿Podemos contar con vuestro apoyo?" Preguntó Ken.

Sora afirmó con la cabeza con bastantes dudas en ella.

"Bien. Entonces el plan es sencillo...

"Madre, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ishida no muestra ni el más mínimo interés por mí. Incluso él no está ahora en el castillo..."Sollozaba frente a su gran espejo, mientras la reina le peinaba largos mechones de cabello fino, que le cubrían parte del rostro. Mimi se acababa de levantar y estaba en camisa.

"Preocuparte no es tu deber, querida. Sabes bien que él se esposará contigo. Y había pensado que...¿Por qué esperar?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que ya está casi todo listo, hija mía." La reina abrazó con ilusión a su hija. "¡Mañana va a ser el gran día!" El descontento de la joven princesa pasó a convertirse en ensueño y algo de interés.

"¿Mañana? ¿Y mi vestido? ¿Y todos los preparativos? ¿Yamato lo sabe?"

"¡Cálmate! Recuerda que perteneces a la realeza, Mimi, y que podemos permitírnoslo todo. Y a Yamato ya se le anunciará la boda cuando vuelva...de donde haya ido" Renegó con disimulo y devolviendo el cepillo que usaba a su hija.

"Pero madre..." A Mimi volvió a nublársele el rostro, pensando en la relación distante que llevaban ella y su prometido. "Y si por los motivos que fueran...Yamato no quisiera..."Volvió otra vez a sollozar "¿Y si Yamato no quisiera esposarse?"

"¡Haz el favor de no decir tonterías! ¡Pero hija, por favor, piensa un poco! Estáis prometidos... ¡Han venido desde Cenit! Mimi, no te entiendo..." Exclamó la reina.

"Sé bien, que yo no soy la legítima heredera..."

"¿Ahora me sales con esas? Mimi, Yamato no tiene por qué saberlo. Además, sabes de sobra que Sora no vale para gobernar." La reina volvió a abrazar a la joven muchacha "Ay, Mimi...No te comas la cabeza...Eres bella y atractiva, eso es el mejor anzuelo para un hombre. Incluso un príncipe. Y si el problema es ella, no tienes de qué preocuparte."

"No sé, estoy confusa..."

"Sora ha sido prometida, al igual que tú." Mimi se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente a su madre y dejando caer su cepillo de plata al suelo.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí. Sora no tenía nada que ver con la unión de Garda y Cenit, ni nada que ver con vosotros dos y pensé en prometerla con el conde de Vilhelm."

"Pero...¿Ella estaba de acuerdo?"

"Aún no lo sabe. Pero supongo que no tardará en saberlo. Vilhelm le vendrá bien a Sora. Quizás incluso aprenda modales." Rió cínicamente.

"A ver como se lo tomará la hermanita indómita..." Rió también Mimi acabando de acomodarse el pelo.

En el bosque, tras Miyako despedirse férvidamente de su prometido Ichijouji y jurándose encontrarse al anochecer, toda la tropa de Aneris se disipó exceptuando a Sora, Yamato, y Miyako, que decidieron volver al castillo. Los tres jinetes iban a paso lento, charlando con calma y sin prisas para volver.

" Conque tu prometido... ¿Eh Miyako? ¡No me dijiste nada!" Dijo Sora mintiendo enfado. La chica joven se sonrojó al acto, medio escondiendo la cabeza.

" Sí bueno...euuh sí...Nos conocemos de siempre...Y antes de venir a hacer de dama de compañía en palacio, vivíamos muy cerca y...Yo...yo le quiero, princesa." Articuló mostrando la más incómoda de las vergüenzas.

"Si no lo dudo... Pero nunca lo habías dicho."

"Miyako, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que formas parte de Aneris?" Preguntó Yamato.

"Pues...Desde que se creó...Cuando Sora fue desheredada. Muchas gente de Garda cuando lo supieron quedaron indignadas, incluida yo. Más tarde se añadieron miembros de Cenit. Pero se podría decir que Ken y yo somos los fundadores." Sonrió complacida.

"Lo que no entiendo, es por qué hubo tanta movilización sólo por el hecho de que Mimi heredera el trono." Dijo Sora.

"Primero, porque no es justo. Eres la primogénita, y te has quedado sin nada. Y segundo porque..."Miyako quedé pensando si debía decirlo.

"¿Y segundo qué? Miyako, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sora severa.

"No, no debo ser yo quién diga esto..." La chica de pelo violeta parecía nerviosa y dudaba.

"Vamos Miyako...Ahora nuestra princesa también forma parte de Aneris..." Dijo Yamato y miró a Sora de reojo con complicidad, sacando a la pelirroja un leve sonrojo que quiso disimular a la desesperada.

"Bueno nosotros... Aneris está en contra de Mimi porque...porque ella no es hija legítima del rey de Garda." Entonces un gran silencio invadió la senda. Sora, que creyó no haber oído bien, sólo pudo decir:

"¿Qué?"

Miyako, quedó callada, quizás decirlo no había sido buena idea.

"¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?" Volvió a insistir Sora.

"Lo escuché. Hace dos años que trabajo en el castillo y un día escuché a sus majestades discutir. Y entonces fue cuando tu padre el rey, acusó a la reina de adulterio, poco después de que nacieras. En pocas palabras, la princesa Mimi, además de no ser primogénita, es hija ilegítima, por lo tanto es más que obvio que el trono no le corresponde."

"Yo no sabía nada" Susurró Sora.

"Por favor, no lo digas. Si los reyes se enteran de que les estuve espiando me colgaran en medio de la plaza, como a los delincuentes."Imploró la chica, y hablando más de lo que le correspondía, como era habitual.

Habían llegado y se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas del gran castillo. Se había hecho bastante tarde, pues estuvieron gran rato hablando con el líder de Aneris y no se habían dado mucha prisa en volver.

"Miyako...no diré nada, pero... ¿Estás segura de que es así?"

"Siento decirte que sí..." Finalizó Miyako, bajando del caballo, despidiéndose de los dos, y dirigiéndose dentro.

"Ya decía yo que no os parecíais mucho, tú y Mimi." Dijo Yamato.

"Cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí ahora, ponerme a reclamar el trono?" Ironizó Sora con una media sonrisa.

El príncipe rubio se acercó a ella y suavemente la aferró de la cintura. "Yo" Acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró al oído: "¿Te acuerdas de dónde lo dejamos?"

Sus mejillas de pronto adquirieron el color de la sangre, teniendo a Yamato tan cerca de sus labios. Sin dudar, se dejó llevar por los latidos de su dichoso corazón, que le pedían a gritos corresponder al príncipe del cuál se había quedado enamorada. Su primer beso. Ya bastaba de hacerse desear o de juzgar si sus actos estaban bien o mal. Ya tendría tiempo de eso. Sobretodo cuando ellos dos eran observados por una chica que se deshacía en lágrimas desde la ventana de su estancia.

"Cuento contigo mañana" Le dijo a Sora, besándole la mejilla.

Poco después, Sora y Yamato se despidieron creyendo estar en clandestinidad. El chico, rebosando alegría, entró en el castillo, pensando que mañana, después de todo, podía ser un gran día. Entonces, y sin poder evitarlo, Mimi, interrumpió su paso. Sonreía de una manera extraña.

"Por fin te encuentro" Exclamó ella, acercándose sugerentemente.

"Hola..."Sólo supo decir. Mimi, sin esperarse mejor respuesta, de golpe se tiró encima de Yamato y le empezó a besar febrilmente. Él, estupefacto y atónito, no correspondió. Luego, sintiendo dolor, por la agresividad que mostraba en sus indeseables besos, la apartó de él cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué...qué pasa?" Sin responderle, Mimi le agarró de la camisa y le arrastró hasta su habitación. Después cerró la puerta.

"Sabes, creo que aún no nos conocemos, mucho..." Mimi, de una manera sorprendentemente seductora, empezó a desabrocharse el vestido. Yamato estaba perplejo. Mimi bajó su vestido a la altura de la cintura, descubriendo su pecho blanco y delicado. Temblaba.

"Mimi no...aún no estamos..."

"Da igual...Susurró abrazándolo. "Venga...ahora soy tuya..." Y siguiendo su ritmo, Mimi le estaba desabrochando la camisa al príncipe y acariciando el torso. Yamato no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba seguro d que no quería tener nada que ver con Mimi. Ahora, solamente una persona ocupaba su mente.

"No...¡¡No!!" Gritó Yamato. La separó bruscamente de él y sin querer la lanzó al suelo. Mimi empezó a llorar con fuerza. Él, muy confundido abrió la puerta de la habitación y se cruzó con Taichi, que había escuchado el estridente llanto de una princesa desesperada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Taichi.

"¡Déjame en paz!"Gritó Yamato marchándose. El joven moreno vio a Mimi, tirada en el suelo, con el pecho al descubierto, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando amargamente. Sintió lastima al imaginarse lo ocurrido. Se acercó a ella y lentamente la tapó con su fina capa.

"Princesa..."

Sora, se encontraba como de costumbre en los establos, leyendo un libro antiguo y acariciando su caballo que dormía.

"Es una suerte que no quemaran este libro..." Se dijo a si misma. Así pasaba muchas tardes la pelirroja, leyendo algún que otro libro y sentada en el suelo de pajas, junto a Ártemis, que le proporcionaba un agradable calor.

De repente, la puerta de los establos se abrió, apareciendo detrás de ella la reina y dos soldados, que según la armadura, negra y roja, no eran ni de Garda ni de Cenit.

"Hola cariño" Saludó la mujer mayor, aunque de manera brusca.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó la chica, extrañada por la compañía de los dos soldados y el tono empleado por su madre.

"Pues vengo a darte una buena noticia." Sonrió ella, ayudando a levantar a Sora del suelo, y quitándole el libro de las manos. "¿Siempre has querido cambiar de aires verdad?"

Los dos tipos, tocaron los hombros a Sora. "¿A qué viene esto?" Exclamó, sintiéndose cohibida. La reina ató el caballo de la chica a la pared.

"Cariño, te espera un futuro brillante."

"¡Dejadme en paz!" Gritó la pelirroja intentando que los hombres la soltaran, dándoles a los dos un golpe en el torso. De lo contrario, ellos dos, la agarraron con fuerza, dejándola sin escapatoria.

"Mira Sora, es lo mejor para ti. Estos dos amables soldados te llevarán a Vilhelm, donde te espera tu futuro esposo." Dijo mientras se dirigían hacia fuera.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¡Pero..." Se calló al ver que fuera había un carruaje, negro recién llegado, y que según parecía, la esperaba. La chica empezó a dar manotazos y a intentar escapar, sin conseguir nada. Para su sorpresa, llegó Mimi, con una expresión seria y calmada.

"¡Ayúdame Mimi!" Imploró Sora, que no entendía absolutamente nada.

La princesa morena, le sonrió dulcemente. Después alzó la mano y le dio una gran bofetada en la cara, que la dejó absorta, entre el agarre de los dos solados que la metieron en el carruaje negro.

"¡Cuidadla bien!" Dijo la reina, agarrando la mano a Mimi y con la otra saludando al carruaje en el que su primogénita se alejaba en la distancia.

Sora horriblemente afectada y con la cara dolida, daba golpes en los cristales del vehículo y a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Al dar un brinco por algún obstáculo en el camino, ella cayó, estirada en la banca acolchada del carro, llorando sin control.

Pensando en que mañana Yamato se casaría y que a ella le esperaba un destino mucho peor.

To be continued...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pobre Sora! Me da pena a mí, que soy la autora de su desdicha...jiji. ¿Qué tal? Espero haber cumplido con las espectativas que se esperaban de mí...pero ¿qué digo? Aún falta para acabar la historia! XD**

**Bueno, pues, apareció Takeru, también como miembro de Aneris (Sí, vale, entre ellos se encontraban Alda-Gracie y rika-sora ) que me ha parecido viable, que se escabulliera de su misión como comandante en la armada paa participar en Aneris. Y bueno, espero haber dado una de las razones por las cuales, a la reina Tachikawa, le gustaría que Mimi fuera su sucesora. Aunque más que por sus razones, es por su preferencia, al menos, así quiero que se vea.**

**Pues muchas gracias por leer el cap. y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Mil gracias a:**

**· L.I.T: Pues la madre de Sora sí que lo es, pero al parecer tiene preferencia por la menor, ya que se verá más adelante que fue fruto de...en fin, ya lo sabrás. Mi intención es que caiga mal. Espero que te haya gustado!**

**·Alda-Gracie: Menudo review!! Muchas gracias! Ya te digo, entre la cincuentena de miembros de Aneris, tú y rika-sora estabáis entre ellos! ;-P Espero haber contestado a tus preguntas (Que son muchisimas! ) Y que te haya gustado. (Que deseo que sí!!) Me encantan tus reviews! Tmb espero hablar contigo x Msn!**

**·Kyoko 4ever: Doncs ja he afegit a en Takeru, espero que t'hagi agradat!! I també desitjo que t'hagi agradat la historia, de veritat, ara sí que sóc feliç!**

**· Sorato for ever: ¡¡Gracias!! Tu review es genial y me alegro que te haya gustado!**

**·verona: gracias a ti tmb!! Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando!!**

**·rika-sora, sakura 03, lucero, alexeigirl, digital-empress, ragamuffing, Dark Angel Love, Angel Nemesis, SkuAg, Anotis Os suplico disculpas, pero me engo que ir urgentemente. Responderé a cada una en un mensaje en vuestros logins. Perdonadme, pero quiero actualizar cuanto antes, porque he tardado mucho.Mil perdones, lo siento, I'm sorry...**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y espero vuestros reviews!**

**¡¡¡Mil besos!!!**

**Utenarose**


	6. Separados

**¡Hola! Y por fin ya estoy aquí con el sexto capítulo de mi obra. Esta vez he tardado bastante más tiempo debido a que he tenido una temporada bastante mala. Exámenes, trabajos, presentaciones orales, competiciones... Bff, menudos días. En cada rato libre que encontraba intentaba escribir, pero ha resultado bastante difícil ir escribiendo en intervalos de diez minutos algo que intento hacer bien. De verdad no sé si lo consigo, pero aprecio en los reviews que mal del todo no está, y me alegra mucho saber que este capítulo ha sido bastante esperado. Espero haberlo hecho bien. **

**Chapter VI**

Al anochecer, el bosque de Garda adquiría un aspecto lúgubre e inquietante. Sin embargo, las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo transmitían seguridad a al viajero perdido. El suave rumor de las hojas al viento acompañaba la melena violácea de una muchacha en el silencio. Permanecía quieta en una clariana bañada por la tenue luz de la luna que alumbraba sus cabellos y su silueta, haciendo de ella un extraño espejismo. Juntó sus manos y se puso a musitar palabras ininteligibles y casi inaudibles cuando de ella empezó a emanar una intensa luz. Con decisión, alzó los brazos y gritó:

"_¡Esplendor!_"

Frente suyo, de inmediato, apareció una esfera de luz que iluminó su rostro y toda la clariana. Iba tornándose más y más grande y ella, apretaba los ojos intentando adquirir mayor concentración. La esfera desprendía un calor agradable y demostraba una gran potencia, ganando un tamaño considerable, mayor al de la hechicera. Al cabo de pocos segundos, la muchacha mostraba señales de fatiga y pequeñas gotas de sudor le aparecieron en el rostro. Su respiración y su frecuencia cardiaca aumentaban violentamente. La esfera crecía y soltaba chispazos. Lentamente la chica empezó a convulsionarse. Entonces notó detrás suyo una presencia que se acercó con rapidez.

"Basta"

Miyako abrió los ojos y la esfera de luz se desvaneció tal y como había aparecido.

Exhausta, cerró los puños con rabia.

"¿¡Qué haces?!" Bramó dirigiéndose al peliazul que había desecho su hechizo.

"¿Te quieres matar?" Ken Ichijouji aparecía con una expresión muy seria."Perjudicarás a todo Aneris si intentas hacer eso"

"¡Todo estaba controlado!" Gritó ella exasperada. "¿Por qué? ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo!"

"Aún no estás preparada para usar ese nivel y lo sabes. Si no hubiera venido quién sabe qué te habría ocurrido. Eres una insensata." Dijo severamente.

Miyako quedó callada. Le dolía reconocer que verdaderamente había cometido una imprudencia. Pero más le dolía que Ken se lo echara en cara. Ella se esforzaba cuanto podía para ser como él.

"¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo?"

Ken cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

"Si te pasara algo malo... no sé lo que haría." De pronto pareció que la firmeza que caracterizaba al chico se desmoronaba. " Miyako yo... perdóname si a veces me comporto mal contigo. Pero es que... no es fácil."

"No lo consigo" A Miyako empezaron a aparecerle lágrimas en los ojos. "Mierda..."

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Es peligroso. Limitate a conjurar aquello que sabes. Y entonces yo estaré más tranquilo. Mañana será un día complicado y necesitaremos la mente clara. ¿Entendido?" Ken limpió sus lágrimas acariciándole el rostro. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"Sabes... Me gustaría ser como ella. Me gustaría ser como la princesa. Ella es fuerte y decidida..."

"Por cierto" Dijo Ken "¿Acaso sabes si ella sabe usar magia blanca?"

"Hmm...No recuerdo...¡Espera! Sí, creo que sí. Cuando se iba a las afueras de la aldea creo que le enseñaron unos cuantos hechizos para la defensa. Sí, creo que me dijo eso. Es muy hábil. Pero prefiere la espada. Y tú lo has visto."

" Lo sé pero... ¿quién anda por ahí enseñado conjuros de magia blanca?"

"Creo que se trataba de un clan de magos extranjeros o algo así. Sora no especificó para nada. Y supongo que tampoco demostró su identidad."

"La verdad es que me preocupa que alguien se lo pueda tomar a la ligera. En Garda es poco común. De todas maneras, será más fácil nuestra misión si ella sabe manipular unos cuántos hechizos. Aneris se caracteriza por eso." Puntualizó Ken.

"¿Saldrá bien, verdad? Dime que sí " Miyako se aferró a la capa gris de Ichijouji, arropándose en su pecho. Empezaba a soplar un viento fuerte.

"Eso esperamos. Tu, yo y Garda y Cenit." Le susurró con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

**Dentro del hosco carruaje**, Sora se desvivía por saber dónde la llevaban y cuál sería su destino. Había probado durante horas de golpear el habitáculo, habiendo hecho sangrar sus puños, entre gritos de socorro y lágrimas de impotencia, pero era inútil. Nadie la iba a escuchar. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese interior ni si alguien había advertido su ausencia. Estaba cansada y temblorosa; estirada en el sucio asiento, abrazándose a sí misma, imaginando que sólo estaba viviendo una amarga pesadilla. Su madre la había comprometido, sin aviso y sin darle tiempo a meditar una decisión, sabiendo que la princesa rechazaría sin pensárselo, la interesada propuesta. Pensaba en Aneris. En su estrategia para evitar las nupcias. En él. Y en su último encuentro.

¿Podré contar contigo, verdad? 

**Amanecía apaciblemente** y los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las cortinas aterciopeladas de la pieza de la heredera, iluminando una cara blanca y fina de nácar. En una de sus mejillas se encontraba el seco recorrido de una lágrima intrusa y sus ojos color melaza se iban abriendo incitados por la luz matinal. No le apetecía levantarse. Había esperado este día desde que era niña. El día en que se convertiría en dueña y señora de Garda y Cenit. Pero realmente no le apetecía ni siquiera levantarse de su lecho real. Sentía decepción y fastidio y unos celos que le carcomían el alma. No había conseguido poner a sus pies a Yamato ni siquiera con sus mejores dotes. Había sido una gran ofensa sintiéndose ultrajada al pensarlo. Aún así, puso su brazo debajo de la almohada, se apartó el pelo del rostro y esbozó una sonrisa complacida. Ahora Sora no se interpondría entre ella y su admirado príncipe. Sora estaría a millas de Garda, en Vilhelm, esposada con un hombre diez años mayor que ella, demasiado ocupada en encontrar un inexistente camino a casa. O posiblemente cuando Sora volviese a Garda, ella habría conseguido que Yamato se muriera por sus huesos y tendrían suficientes hijos como para que el matrimonio fuera suficientemente fuerte y estable. Sí, Mimi sonreía pensando que sin Sora de por medio, las cosas iban a ser más fáciles.

Suaves golpes se oyeron detrás de la puerta de roble, que se abrió segundos después.

"Mi señora..."

Mimí se mantuvo en silencio, acariciándose la suave melena que se desparramaba sobre la almohada. Después de bostezar se levantó lentamente de la cama. Se paró en el espejo que reflejaba una sonrisa cínica. La doncella que había llegado a despertarla la desvistió y seguido llegaron otras tres más que la ayudarían a prepararse para el gran día. Mimí no articuló palabra.

"**Parece mentira que esté haciendo esto."** Yamato se había vestido con el atuendo de casorio mientras un par de criados le hacían los últimos arreglos. Taichi estaba a su lado también preparándose y rodeado de personal de servicio, un tanto más alegre que su amigo. Los dos lucían espléndidos, en especial Yamato, futuro rey de Garda y Cenit, alto y atlético. Sin embargo su rostro denotaba aflicción.

"¿Sabes lo que parece mentira, Yamato?" Cuestionó el moreno. "Que estés descontento. Quizás la heredera no haya resultado ser el amor de tu vida, pero eso no te da derecho a desecharla. Vas a convertirte en su cónyuge, en conveniencia, sí, pero no por eso el matrimonio deja de tener validez. Soberano de Garda y Cenit... soberano de todas las tierras y poder sobre todos los que la trabajan. ¿Eres consciente de ello? "Estás preparado para eso?"

Yamato quedó en un amargo silencio cargado de impotencia. Taichi no sabía nada. Nada. Sólo era un noble más, cargado de ambiciones y anhelos de riqueza. Nada más. Al igual que él, se había criado en un mundo irreal, escondido de la miseria. ¿Qué iba a saber Taichi?

"¿La quieres tú?" Taichi abrió los ojos como platos. "Sí, me refiero a la princesa. ¿La quieres tú?"

"Pero... ¿como eres capaz a estas alturas?... Yamato por Dios... Hay para volverse loco."

"¿Aún somos amigos, verdad?" Le dijo Yamato, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. "¿Te acuerdas? Cuando nos escapábamos e íbamos detrás de las doncellas, a jugar con espadas de madera, a tirarnos al río y a esperar hasta el anochecer..."

"¿A qué viene eso? ¿Te estás poniendo sentimental?" Se burló Taichi.

Yamato rió.

"Marchad. Acabaré solo." Dijo a los sirvientes que le vestían. Confusos pero obedientes, salieron de la gran pieza, dejando a Yamato y Taichi solos.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso? Aún no hemos terminado."

" Sabes, creo que tengo que contarte algo." Taichi puso atención. El rubio tenía el propósito de contarle su plan con Aneris. Quizás no lo entendería, pero merecía saberlo.

"Verás...hace un tiempo..." Yamato se preguntaba una y otra vez como sería la mejor manera de contárselo a su amigo. Aún y así, fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Detrás de ésta apareció la reina de Cenit.; reina de Ishida.

"Madre..."

Lucía impecable un vestido de gala real, las manos cruzadas sobre el miriñaque y una expresión serena. Era una mujer rubia, con el rostro marcado por los años, pero con rasgos nórdicos, distintivos de Cenit.

Los dos muchachos hicieron una leve reverencia. Taichi agarró un sombrero "Si me disculpáis" Volvió a hacerle reverencia y se marchó. La reina y su hijo quedaron solos en la estancia en un silencio extraño. Ella se asomó al ventanal y dejo que la brisa de la mañana le meciera el cabello, así cerrando los ojos.

"Es una lástima que tu hermano no vaya a poder asistir." Dijo. El chico se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo y una ola de remordimientos en el alma. Fue incapaz de decir nada.

"Qué día tan hermoso." Cada vez más los rayos de sol llegaban a todos los rincones de la pieza, y el cielo devenía más azul. Un día perfecto para una boda. Ni una nube.

La reina se acercó al chico, le tomó la cabeza con las manos y le besó en la frente. "Vamos" Sonrió. Se dirigieron hacia fuera, donde les esperaban para el gran acontecimiento.

**Vilhelm era un reino sometido a la oscuridad**. La tierra no era fértil y las actividades ganaderas se basaban en la cría de dragones y otras criaturas en relación a las artes oscuras. Vilhelm conocía bien la guerra y la estrategia en batalla, mas no era un reino de nobles sino de renegados. Zona de destierros y aislamiento provisional. Zona para el entrenamiento de soldados de todo el continente. Su relieve escarpado, secas montañas y un eterno cielo rojizo lo convertían en un lugar triste; marcado por la violencia. El siempre solo conde de Vilhelm, Jyou Kido, era un militar pérfido y perspicaz que había llegado al trono mediante la corrupción y el asesinato de los anteriores gobernantes. Aún y así, Vilhelm no era lo que Kido había esperado. Se sumía en la miseria.

Siglos atrás había sido una de las grandes potencias del continente, junto a Garda y Cenit. Pero en éstas dos, en especial los dominios de los herederos Tachikawa, una descomunal explotación de recursos y conflictos políticos habían reducido Vilhelm a lo que era ahora; una pesadilla.

Kido estaba sentado en el trono principal del fuerte de grava negra de Vilhelm, con su cabeza reposada en la mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba una espada que analizaba detenidamente y distinguía su reflejo en la hoja afilada. Estaba impaciente y sólo hacía que pasearse arriba y abajo del gran vestíbulo cargado con la espada y se sentaba cuando encontraba sus acciones absurdas. De pronto, se acabó la espera. Kido oyó que las ruedas de madera de un carruaje atravesaban el puente que comunicaba el fuerte de Vilhelm con el condado. Permaneció en silencio. Minutos después dos soldados vestidos en negro y rojo, irrumpieron en la sala, reverenciando el conde.

"Mi general" Dijo uno de ellos. " La hemos traído"

"Al fin" Los dos soldados acompañaron a Kido donde se encontraba el carruaje recién llegado. Allí, Kido vio como otros dos solados sostenían con fuerza a una chica bastante joven, que al parecer, estaba exhausta. Se paró frente a ellos y la vio con detenimiento.

Su rostro estaba manchado de suciedad y sudor, pero aún así, la chica le pareció una agraciada musa. Tenía el corte de pelo desordenado, de un color cobrizo radiante y las facciones marcadas en blanco. Un cuerpecillo delgado. Sus ojos eran los de una emperatriz, aunque su aspecto exterior el de una vulgar hortelana.

Kido acercó su mano al rostro de la pelirroja y lo acarició. Sora sintió como si un afilado cuchillo atravesara su talante, hiriendo su orgullo, rasgando sus sueños y ambiciones. Pero no podía defenderse, estaba sola. Sola frente a aquél que le privaba de su libertad.

Levantó la vista y dedicó a Jyou Kido una mirada cargada de odio y rencor. Después gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando librarse del agarre de los soldados, salpicando con la sangre de las heridas abiertas, hechas durante el viaje. Jyou no se alarmó.

"Vaya..." Susurró con una voz helada. "Un joven potro indómito..." Se rió frente de ella. "¿No te alegras de verme, querida?" En un movimiento rápido le tomó la barbilla y le husmeó el pelo con vehemencia.

"¡Maldito condenado! ¡Aléjate de mí!" Bramó la chica.

"¿Sabes lo que se le hace a un potro cuando no se deja montar? ¿Lo sabes?" Sora siguió gritando y intentando a la desesperada por enésima vez deshacerse del fuerte agarre al que se sometía. "Sufre. Sufre mucho. Dejarle sin comer, azotarlo, hasta que se rinde. Y éste no vuelve a mostrar rebeldía." Sora cayó de rodillas, jadeando. "¿Te voy a tener que domar?" Sonrió cínicamente. La chica, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se tiró encima de Kido, dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, Sora estaba rodeada de cadenas, con una venda en los ojos y tendida sobre el suelo frío de su nueva estancia: un calabozo. Tenía el cuerpo magullado y endeble.

Jyou Kido la observaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

"No sabes como lamento tener que verte así." Sonrió "Tranquila, pronto te acostumbrarás. Pronto estaremos juntos. Pero antes sería conveniente que te avinieras a mi filosofía." Ella sólo permanecía tendida en silencio, con una respiración débil; pensando en Yamato. Ya no podría participar en el plan contra la boda, ni ser miembro de Aneris, ni ser reina ... ni siquiera podría volver a cabalgar por los bosques de Garda junto a su caballo. Ya nada más. Las palabras de Jyou sonaban como un eco en la lejanía.

"¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba decirte algo. Si intentas usar hechizos con magia blanca; esas preciosas cadenas que te rodean el cuerpo arremeterán contra ti. Un pequeño truco." Se alejó de la celda y desde el corredor dijo:

"¡Que descanses!" Y salió del calabozo con aire decidido. Ella quedó sola, alumbrada por la luz que desprendía un pequeña antorcha lúgubre en el muro. Aún y así, la venda que le tapaba los ojos le impedía ver nada. Notaba que con lentitud, se acabaría sumiendo a la oscuridad y a Jyou Kido; que ya no habrían esperanzas para ella. Que Yamato se convertiría en rey de Garda y Cenit, junto a Mimí, sin que ella tan siquiera se hubiera podido despedir. La táctica de Jyou había sido someterla a sus propios miedos y desilusiones, esperando que admitiera su debilidad, y por lo tanto, su sumisión.

Las lágrimas empaparon la venda que le cubría los ojos, ardiéndole las heridas del rostro pero aún más las heridas del alma.

De pronto, la celda se abrió. Ella seguía sin poder ver nada, aunque ni se inmutó al fuerte ruido de los barrotes.

Una silueta se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella con gentileza y leve preocupación. Parecía la silueta de una mujer. Se acercó aún más a ella y le destapó los ojos con suma delicadeza. Los ojos de Sora tardaron un poco a acostumbrarse a la luz.

"Tranquila" Era la voz de una muchacha quizás más joven que Sora. Una voz dulce y reconfortante.

Cuando Sora pudo verla bien, creyó que había muerto. Que se trataba de un ángel que la recogía para llevársela de allí. Esa chica no encajaba con la estética de Vilhelm. Era castaña, con el pelo muy corto y medio tapado por una cinta. Su piel era nívea y sus ojos de caoba oscuro. Llevaba un vestido largo en blanco y por encima de los hombros una túnica hasta la estrecha cintura, donde escondía una fina cincha; pendientes largos de jade y unas manos aperladas que acariciaban el magullado cuerpo de Sora.

De su cinturón de encaje, sacó una daga de plata con la que fácilmente liberó a la pelirroja de sus cadenas. Después la ayudó a incorporarse y le ofreció un tazón de agua.

"Bebed sin prisa" La voz de la chica le pareció un siseo de notas sin sentido; aún estaba aturdida. En acto reflejó obedeció, y más de la mitad del agua resbaló por sus labios, empapándole los vestidos.

"Gr..gracias..." Pudo articular Sora.

La chica mostró una amable sonrisa. Después miró a la pelirroja con un poco de tristeza.

"Siento...Siento de verdad que tengáis que quedaros aquí. No es el mejor sitio del castillo os lo aseguro" E izo una leve mueca.

"Lo imagino..." Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la oscuridad de la celda, donde no quería ni imaginar lo que podía haber.

"Intentaré convencer a Jyou Kido para que os ceda una estancia más agradable. No os merecéis esto."

"Jyou Kido... señor de Vilhelm...dios mío..." Se echó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Voy a tener que... ¿Voy a casarme con ese...?" Lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas otra vez. La castaña la abrazó lánguidamente.

" Sora... veo en vos un coraje y una vitalidad sublimes. Cuando conozcáis a nuestro señor os daréis cuenta que no es tan sanguinario. La vida lo ha convertido en un ser duro, pero no creo que cumpla mal el afán de ser vuestro consorte. Y vos vais a ser nuestra señora, nuestro amparo... Os necesitamos aquí..." Sora entonces se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Esas palabras la hirieron y la ofendieron.

La chica le acarició la melena rojiza.

" Que los espíritus os guíen en vuestra labor como emperatriz. Sabemos que lo habéis pasado mal. Que os han separado de vuestra familia, de vuestra tierra y de vuestro amor... Pero debéis ser fuerte ahora, Sora."

"¿Quién... Quién eres tú...?"

"Hikari, mi señora" Susurró la castaña. "Sacerdotisa de Vilhelm"

**La santa catedral de Garda** estaba rodeada de lugareños que pretendían contemplar el sagrado matrimonio de los herederos de Garda y Cenit. No todos de acuerdo con esta unión, quedaban callados, en espera del momento que Aneris apareciera y diera un buen merecido a la realeza y que la boda no se celebrara. Sin embargo, la guardia real vigilaba cada una de las posibles entradas de la basílica y daban su merecido a aquéllos que se oponían a la voluntad de la monarquía.

Dentro del templo, grandes banderas se desplegaban por los muros, alfombras de terciopelo, una coral, y decenas de nobles y aristócratas venidos de cada rincón del continente para presenciar la ceremonia nupcial.

Yamato, erguido frente al altar, con una cinta real cruzada en el torso, la espada enfundada e indumentaria de gala, miraba nerviosamente hacia los invitados intentando encontrar a una persona importante. ¿Dónde estaba? Todo estaba a punto de empezar. Taichi, observaba el nerviosismo de su amigo con desconcierto. Estaba derecho cerca de Yamato y otros testigos, esperando con impaciencia la llegada de la novia más que nadie.

Dos grandes almohadones de terciopelo rojo se encontraban frente al altar, donde reposarían las rodillas de los novios cuando el sacerdote les nombrara rey y reina. Junto a las almohadas, reposaban también dos coronas encuñadas en oro y varias piedras preciosas. Todo lujo para los futuros reyes.

De pronto, el coro gregoriano empezó el canto. Por la puerta principal de la catedral entró Mimi acompañada del actual soberano de Garda. Todos se pusieron en pie. La belleza de la princesa eclipsaba a todas las damas de la sala sin excepción, joven y vestida en blanco. Sin embargo, no mostraba sonrisa pero sí alivio al ver a Yamato frente al altar.

Al verla entrar, Yamato se apresuró aún más en buscar a Sora entre los invitados, entre los testigos, en cada rincón de la santa basílica... mas no estaba.

El rey dejó a su hija al lado de Yamato, frente al altar, y ésta le demostró a su novio una débil sonrisa. Los dos voltearon.

_Queridos hermanos..._

**Ken y Takeru**, junto a otros miembros de Aneris, esperaban camuflados entre el populacho fuera de la catedral. Estaban inquietos, algo del plan no funcionaba. Ken se echó una mano a la cabeza.

"¿Se puede saber dónde está? Miyako aún no ha hecho la señal" Dijo mientras mucha gente lo empujaba para intentar saber que era lo que ocurría dentro.

"Algo va mal, Ken. Sora debería habernos avisado...¿ Qué hay del plan?" Dijo Takeru impacientemente.

"Maldición..."

**Yamato creía** que su corazón iba a salirle del pecho. Casi temblaba del nerviosismo mientras toda la corte de Garda y Cenit le observaba al lado de su futura esposa que sonreía con timidez. La ceremonía transcurría y Sora, que era el eje principal del plan, no había aparecido. ¿Acaso había replanteado su decisión? ¿Le había engañado?

La reina Tachikawa miraba al prícnipe con recelo. Algo imprevisto pasaba por su cabeza.

_Si existe alguien presente que se oponga a esta sagrada unión que hable ahora; o que calle para siempre..._

El silencio reinó por encima de todo. Yamato tragó saliva con horror. Entonces, Mimí se postró frente al sacerdote, inclinando la cabeza y juntando sus manos. El padre miró a Yamato para que hiciera lo mismo.

**Yamato's P.O.V**

¿Ya está? No puede ser, no lo creo. ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Qué hay del plan? Me ha engañado, eso es todo. Cruel destino que me haces esto. Sora sólo ha sido un sueño, nada más. Soy un vulgar iluso, maldita sea. Sí, me casaré con ella, con esa princesa ególatra, uniremos Garda y Cenit, cumpliré para aquéllo a lo que se me ha destinado... Maldita sea...

**Fin Yamato's P.O.V**

Yamato postró sus rodillas sobre la almohada de tercipelo escarlata y bajo su cabeza. El Sacerdote agarró una de las coronas y la posicionó por encima de la cabeza de la princesa.

_Tú, Mimí de Tachikawa, heredera del trono de Garda, aceptas esta corona, como símbolo de la unión de los reinos Garda y Cenit; y como símbolo de tu matrimonio con el heredero Yamato de Ishida?_

Mimí, con los ojos cerrados y la voz segura afirmó.

" Sí "

Una lágrima discreta cayó por el rostro de Yamato.

_Tú, Yamato de Ishida..._

Una flecha atravesó el cuerpo del santo sacerdote, impidiéndole acabar la frase, matándolo al acto. La puerta principal de la catedral estaba abierta y en medio de ella se encontraba el propietario de la flecha.

"¡Takeru!" Gritó la reina de Ishida antes de desfallecer.

_To be continued..._

**Fin del capítulo VI. ¿Bien, Mal? ¿Pesado? Ya era hora de que actualizase, lo sé.**

**En fin, Habré dejado en ascuas a más de uno, también lo sé. Pero ya tengo planeado el capítulo VII así que espero no tardar tanto, además de que se acercan las vacaciones. -**

**Espero recibir vuestros reviews y que me digáis (sí, soy una pesada) qué tal el capítulo VI.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**·rika-sora: Por lo que veo, te está gustando el fic, jeje. I no, mi intención no es matarte de la impresión, pero sí que te siga gustando, jiji. Me encantan tus reviews. Sí, Yamato y Sora se dieron un beso, aunque ahora les he complicado las cosas. Por cierto, estoy segura de que tú escribes igual o mejor que yo, así que sigue con tus estupendos fics ;-) Te quiero mucho amiga! a ver si podemos hablar x Msn! Y gracias x tus superreviews!**

**· sakura03: Creo que nunca había recibido un review tan largo... Mil gracias! Y me alegra que la intriga te dejara pillada, al menos espero hacerlo bien, jeje. A ver qué me dices del capítulo VI, que espero que también te haya gustado. Ya hablaremos! ;-)**

**· Alda-gracie: Te digo lo mismo que a sakura03, menudos superreviews!! XD Me encanta como comentas cada capítulo, es genial. Me das muchos ánimos te lo aseguro, y mi intención no es que te quedes sin uñas -U Espero que te haya gustado. Y te digo lo mismo, a ver si hablamos pronto!**

**·Esme-chan TS-DN: Gracias x decir que la historia es cool, jeje y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Qué te pareció el VI?? -**

**·ragamuffing: Ahora sí que tardé, verdad? Casi tres meses... Soy una irresponsable. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado como os demás, jiji. Gracias x dejar siempre review!**

**·L.I.T: Sí, yo también mataría a la reina Tachikawa. Pero tiempo al tiempo, jeje. Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto! Ya hablaremos!**

**·Dark Angel Love: Lo mismo, siento haber tardado tanto. Pero es que he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Bueno, mil gracias por el comentario, me da muchos ánimos para continuar. ;-)**

**·Estefi: Siento no haber actualizado en 15 segundos...lo hice en tres meses T-T Pero bueno, lo mejor es que leíste mi historia y me dejaste comentario. Muchas gracias y espero que la sigas!**

**·Alexeigirl: Agradezco mucho tus felicitaciones, más que nada porque pienso que escribes como nadie jiji. Y perdóname por tardar T-T gracias y a ver qué opinas de éste!**

**·digital-empress: Sigue yendo bien la trama?? Espero que sí, jeej. Y espero que te haya gustado el poco Kenyako, que puse (lo siento) -U**

**·Kyoko 4-ever: Eii! ****Què t'ha semblat? Vaig pel bon camí? Ja t'asseguro que tard o d'hora apareixerà el Takari, jeje. El final d'aket capitol el vaig escriure parlant amb tu, jeje. Espero que t'hagi agradat!**

**·mirechan11: Me halaga muchísimo tu review. //// Pero estoy segura de que hay un montón de escritores mejores que yo. Incluida tú! Mil gracias!**

**·Luthien: Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Bsos!**

**·Antotis: Bueno, ya tienes la respuesta de si aparecerá Kari, jeje. Y también habrá Takari, pero no avanzo nada. Gracias por el comentario!!**

**·CieloCriss: Me emocioné al recibir un review tan bueno de una escritora tan grande como tú. T-T Mil gracias por los halagos y los ánimos, me han ayudado mucho a continuar. De verdad, espero que te haya gustado!**

**·Atori-chan: Mami!! ****Qué bien que hayas dejado tu review, significa mucho para mí - jiji. Espero que la puedas continuar y que te mejores de tus dolores. Muchísimas gracias!**

**·krmn: Espero que hayas leído y qué me digas qué te ha parecido la continuación. Gracias por el comentario!**

**·Fana: Gracias por el review, espero que el nuevo capítulo no te deje indiferente, jeje. Besitos.**

**Bff...En fin, agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia. Nos vemos en el capítulo VII!!**

**Utenarose**


	7. Empieza una guerra

**¡Hola! Pues vulevo con el capítulo VII, donde las cosas se complican notoriamente. Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto como la anterior. Aún así, debería darme más prisa ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Ya me diréis qué tal.**

**Chapter VII**

_Una flecha atravesó el cuerpo del santo sacerdote, impidiéndole acabar la frase, matándolo al acto. La puerta principal de la catedral estaba abierta y en medio de ella se encontraba el propietario de la flecha._

"_¡Takeru!" Gritó la reina de Ishida antes de desfallecer._

Y entonces el caos se apoderó del lugar y de las acciones de los allí presentes. La reina de Ishida en ver a su hijo asesinar al sacerdote lanzó un gritó de horror y cayó en brazos de su esposo quién no supo articular palabra.

"_¡Esplendor!"_ se oyó gritar la voz firme de Ichijouji. Y seguido apareció una esfera colosal de luz blanca que estalló destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Los vitrales estallaron y la cubierta empezó a venirse abajo. Minutos después de la detonación; multitud de nobles supervivientes se levantaron intentando salir a la desesperada del lugar mientras en el entraban vasallos armados con guadañas, azadas y capas plateadas dispuestos a cargar contra sus opresores. La guardia real se disipó en el intento desesperado de detener a los causantes de la masacre. Se entabló entonces una lucha armada en la catedral prácticamente arrasada ante los ojos atónitos los distintos miembros heridos de la iglesia, rogando por que no se derramara más sangre en territorio sagrado.

"_¡Por Aneris!"_

Cinco guardias rodearon a Takeru, apuntándole con sus espadas.

"¡No te muevas! ¡Quedas detenido y la ley juzgará tus actos!" El rubio, intentó divisar a su compañero; a Ken confiando en que conseguiría sacar a Yamato del lugar. Tiró su espada al suelo y se dejó apresar.

Yamato, en medio de la confusión y el polvo provocado por la explosión, vio a Ken; que bajo su capa gris y una espada le venía a buscar, deshaciéndose de los guardias que intentaban detenerle y evadiendo cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

"¡¿Y Takeru?! ¡Mi padre, mi madre...!" Chilló Yamato tapándose la boca por la humareda de polvo. A ellos dos se unió la joven Miyako, sosteniéndose un brazo roto y una espada bañada en sangre.

"¡El rey... el rey..." Masculló ella.

"¡Debemos irnos!" Bramó Ken desesperado. "¡Ahora!" Y les agarró a los dos para intentar pronunciar un conjuro de transporte.

"¡Espera!" Yamato se deshizo del agarre de Ken y volteó viendo la escena.

Mimí permanecía arrodillada; con el vestido de nupcias manchado de rojo, cayéndole de la frente un hilo de sangre. Sosteniendo el cadáver de su padre; del rey Tachikawa.

"Traidores..." Musitó con la voz rota. Taichi estaba junto a ella, en pie, mirando a su siempre amigo, a Yamato, el que los había traicionado; con rabia y dolor. En unos pocos segundos apareció la reina, recientemente viuda, lanzándose al lado de su esposo entre gritos de horror y un llanto que acabó de desgarrar el alma de Yamato.

"Traidores..." Gemía Mimí, esta vez clavando una dura mirada sobre el príncipe.

"¡Vayámonos, maldita sea!" Ken volvió a agarrar a Yamato con rápida brusquedad, cerraron los ojos y Ken y Miyako pronunciaron:

" _¡Transport"_

Y los tres cuerpos se volatilizaron desapareciendo del escenario del pánico.

-----

"¿Sacerdotisa de Vilhelm?" Pronunció Sora con dificultad. "¿Este lugar tiene...?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Vilhelm, esconde mucha magia oscura. Y para poder controlarla, necesitamos de la ayuda de los espíritus. Nuestra magia no es fácil de regir. Para evitar que ésta nos domine a nosotros debemos contactar con la ayuda de los espíritus para conseguir una igualdad de fuerzas. Para relativizar el mal. ¿Me seguís?" Dijo Hikari con su voz taciturna.

"No..."

"Mi esfuerzo no es en vano. Cuando permanezcáis más tiempo aquí os daréis cuenta de la importancia del poder del espíritu." Hikari se levantó del suelo. "Vilhelm siempre ha estado sometido..." La muchacha se sostuvo la frente y por unos instantes perdió el conocimiento volviendo a caer al suelo. Sora asustada se arrodilló junto a ella.

"¿¡Qué ocurre!?" Gritó viendo en blanco los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Hikari sufrió leves convulsiones y después quedó calmada.

"El rey... Lo he visto." Susurró.

"¿Qué rey? ¿Qué ha pasado?" Entonces volvió a la mente de Sora el plan de Aneris para la boda de su hermana. Hikari apoyó su mano en la frente de la pelirroja, haciendo aparecer un pequeño destello. Y Sora lo vio. Por su mente pasaron una batería de imágenes de lo ocurrido aquella mañana en Garda. De como estalló una guerra civil. Vio una flecha que atravesaba el aire. Un conjuro. Vio como el techo de la catedral caía en pedazos matando al rey, hiriendo a centenares de personas. Y vio capas plateadas.

"Dios mío..."

Hikari retiró su mano y cerró los ojos. "Nuestro señor os ha evitado el sufrimiento de participar en esa masacre"

Sora apretó los dientes llevándose una mano al pecho. "Si yo hubiera participado, nada de esto habría sucedido. El plan era distinto..." Dijo con ira. "Mi padre..." Sollozó. "Es mi culpa"

"No debemos atribuirnos la culpa del destino." Susurró Hikari acariciando la cabeza de la princesa, que yacía entumecida en el suelo de la celda. "Olvidadlo. Ahora formáis parte de Vilhelm."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso... Es mi familia... Y es por mi culpa."Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Sus heridas aún no estaban curadas y su aspecto era cada vez más patético.

"Vete..." Hikari lentamente dejó de acariciar la sien de Sora y su mente medio embrujada hizo caso; miró con preocupación a su futura señora y abandonó la celda oscura. Sora quedó en silencio intentando digerir todo lo que había visto de la mente de Hikari. Y sabía que no era un engaño. Su padre; rey de Garda; Keisuke Tachikawa había muerto en la especie de atentado suicida de Aneris para evitar la boda. Y no sabía de Yamato ni de su hermana, Mimí. Y le volvieron a venir a la cabeza recuerdos sobre ella. La voz de su amiga Miyako en la lejanía.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bueno nosotros... Aneris está en contra de Mimí porque...porque ella no es hija legítima del rey de Garda." Entonces un gran silencio invadió la senda. Sora, que creyó no haber oído bien, sólo pudo decir:_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Miyako, quedó callada, quizás decirlo no había sido buena idea._

"_¿Cómo...cómo lo sabes?" Volvió a insistir Sora._

"_Lo escuché. Hace dos años que trabajo en el castillo y un día escuché a sus majestades discutir. Y entonces fue cuando tu padre el rey, acusó a la reina de adulterio, poco después de que nacieras. En pocas palabras, la princesa Mimí, además de no ser primogénita, es hija ilegítima, por lo tanto es más que obvio que el trono no le corresponde." _

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sollozó, convencida que todo ocurría por su culpa.

-----

Ken, Miyako y Yamato, de repente aparecieron tendidos en la senda boscosa donde Sora y Yamato conocieron las intenciones de los rebeldes de Aneris. En ella también, aparecieron mediante conjuros unos cuantos miembros, cubiertos con capas, pero heridos y fatigados. Miyako sollozaba y Ken estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando mantenerse firme.

"¡¿Qué se supone que va a suceder ahora?!" Gritó el rubio irascible, poniéndose en pie. Llevaba toda la ropa de nupcias, sucia y rajada. "¡Esto no entraba en el plan, Ichijouji! El rey ha muerto, ¿Qué va a suponer eso para Aneris?"

"Nadie asesinó al rey. Murió por accidente." Intentó calmarlo el peliazul.

"¿Accidente? ¡¡Murió por una explosión que provocaste tú!! Una catedral no salta por los aires porque sí!"Vociferó.

"¿Hubierais preferido continuar con la ceremonia?" respondió levantando el tono de voz, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Yamato quedó en un silencio cargado de amargura. "Sora no apareció y sin ella no había otra forma de detener la boda."

"¿Y Takeru?" Replicó Yamato.

"La idea era suya. Y lo hizo por ti. Podríais estar más agradecido."

"¿Qué va a pasarle a Takeru?" Preguntó temorosa Miyako que se curaba con insuficiente magia el brazo dislocado.

"Iremos a buscarle." Dijo firme Yamato. "¿Verdad Ichijouji?"

"Teníamos que salir de allí, porque sino nos arrestarían a todos y no habría manera de escapar. No había otra opción. Y ahora que la princesa sabe que sois de Aneris tendremos que ir con más prudencia. Sobretodo tú, Miyako." Ella hizo que sí con la cabeza y él la ayudó a curarse el brazo.

"Pero iremos a buscarle. ¡¿Iremos?!" Gritó con exasperación Yamato.

"Primero deberéis calmaros. Con la cabeza hirviendo no haréis más que complicar aún más las cosas."

"¿Y qué hay de Sora?" Agregó Miyako. "No ha aparecido."

"Sora nos ha engañado" Dijo Yamato con pesadez en la voz.

"¡¿Como sois capaz de decir eso?!" Le gritó la chica con los ojos cristalinos."¡Demuestra ignorancia por vuestra parte! Sora no es una traidora."

"¿Y entonces que ha pasado? ¿Dónde supones que está? Ahora sin ella, Aneris actúa sin rumbo." Le replicó Yamato. No podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho antes de que desapareciera.

_¿Podré contar contigo, verdad?_

Y cada vez que las recordaba le dolía el alma. Le dolía pensar que Sora le había utilizado. En el fondo, ella no quería ser reina.

"Cuando estemos recuperados, volveremos al feudo, iremos a buscar a vuestro hermano y sabremos qué diablos ha sucedido con Sora. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?" Dijo Ken Ichijouji acariciando el brazo de Miyako, dirigiéndose a Yamato.

Él se limitó a bajar la mirada; abatido.

-----

Días después, Garda se encontraba devastada por la dura batalla llevada acabo por Aneris y todos los vasallos en contra de la heredera contra la guardia real y nobles a favor. Una dura guerra civil acechaba cada vez más.

Los reyes de Ishida no habían salido de Garda por miedo a un ataque durante el viaje y temían por la desaparición de su primogénito vinculado con Aneris y la futura condena de su hijo menor.

Garda vestía de negro y el olor a incienso y cenizas se esparcía por el ambiente triste de la aldea. En medio de la plaza central se encontraba la tumba del rey, ardiendo en llamas; como parte del funeral. Durante ese día, los ataques cesaron como muestra de respeto y luto.

La reina y su hija; Mimí, vestidas las dos en terciopelo negro, permanecían en el palco real junto al resto de la corte; calladas, observando las llamas consumir los restos del rey Tachikawa. La reina se mostraba impasible. Un tambor resonó en los oídos de todos. El consejero real desplegó un pergamino en el que la reina había dictado un decreto.

" ¡Ciudadanos de Garda! Se ha cometido un crimen imperdonable. La boda real ha sido interrumpida, la santa catedral de Garda blasfemada y el rey ha sido asesinado. Todos sabemos quiénes han sido los culpables. A partir de ahora, y como real decreto; se dictamina que cualquier persona simpatizante, relacionada o miembro del grupo de rebeldes llamado Aneris será condenado a la hoguera, en acto público, acusado de herejía y alta traición. También lo serán aquellos que intenten proteger o esconderlos." Un extenso silencio reinó sobre todas las cabezas. "Ciudadanos; perseguid a aquéllos que creáis culpables y el gobierno os recompensará gratamente. Hasta próximo aviso este decreto se mantendrá en ley a fin que sean exterminadas la alevosía y la desobediencia en Garda y Cenit. Por orden de la reina"

Otra vez los tambores resonaron y la ceremonia funeraria concluyó con la recogida de cenizas y la retirada de la corte real.

En seguida y en medio de la misma plaza, se ordenó instaurar largos palos a los que se atarían a los condenados a muerte en la hoguera.

-----

Takeru se encontraba apresado en las mazmorras de Garda, llevando días sin comer y con una dudosa agua sucia que suministraban especialmente a los miembros capturados de Aneris. Le habían quitado su armadura, sus flechas y lo habían atado con cadenas que repelían cualquier conjuro de brujería blanca. Sabía cuál sería su destino, sabía del real decreto de condena a muerte que le esperaba. Y él sería el candidato de oro para hacer ver a los plebeyos que destino le esperaba a cualquier partidario de Aneris, fuera vasallo o noble.

No le importaba para nada haber asesinado al sacerdote. Las leyes de la iglesia eran cueles y opresoras con las personas. Había evitado la boda y esa era su intención. Takeru esperaba que Yamato hubiera podido escapar. Al fin y al cabo, Mimí sería reina pero Yamato no sería su esposo.

De repente las puertas de la mazmorra se abrieron con violencia. Era ella. Mimí Tachikawa, acompañada de dos guardias, entró sin vacilar en la celda del príncipe. Iba vestida en terciopelo negro; su vestuario habitual desde la muerte del rey. Hizo una señal a los guardias que salieron de la celda y Takeru y ella se quedaron enfrontando sus miradas.

"Lo habéis conseguido" Articuló ella con ira.

"Vaya...¿Ahora bajas a visitar la putrefacción de tus mazmorras, bella princesa?" Contestó él, con un habitual tono de burla y una media sonrisa que ofendió en lo profundo a Mimí. Ella quedo callada unos instantes viendo en que miserables condiciones se encontraba un príncipe del Cenit.

"Arruinasteis mi boda. Matasteis a mi padre. Pusisteis al pueblo y a Yamato en mi contra." Dijo ella.

"Todo en uno. ¡Ah! Y provocamos una guerra civil." Mimí con furia contenida ordenó a uno de los guardias que le diera un golpe en la cara haciéndole escupir un chorro de sangre.

"¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Sabiendo de vuestro fracaso te atreves a burlarte de mí?" Takeru siguió escupiendo sangre, manchándose la franela sucia de carmín.

"Vuestro plan falló, ¿No es cierto? La renegada de mi hermana no apareció, ¿Me equivoco?" Mimí sonrió complacida. Takeru en cambio puso atención en las palabras de la chica.

"Sora nos engañó" Dijo perspicaz para que Mimí cayera en la pequeña trampa. Y Mimí no le defraudó.

"Oh, ¿De veras crees eso?" Ella carcajeó de buena gana. "Dice que Sora les engañó. Pobre imbécil, ¿Sabes qué? Te diré un secreto que te llevarás a la tumba. Y qué aún te hará sentir mejor. Será para que veas como sois de patéticos en Aneris." Mimí se acercó al rostro de Takeru y le acarició el pelo. Acercó su boca a su oído. "Sora no os engañó. Sora ha sido prometida con el conde de Vilhelm, Jyou Kido. Y evidentemente ella está a millas de vuestros ridículos planes" Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con vehemencia y se alejó de él. "Hasta nunca, principito" Y salió de la mazmorra con altivos pasos dejándolo otra vez en la oscuridad.

Pero Takeru sonrió complacido.

-----

Los monarcas del Cenit y la reina Tachikawa se habían reunido en la sala de plenos del castillo; debatiendo cuál sería el futuro de Garda y Cenit ahora que las cosas habían llegado a tales extremos. Satoe Tachikawa ocupaba el trono que había abandonado su esposo al morir, se mantenía firme y sus palabras eran duras para todo aquello relacionado con Aneris.

"Mañana se llevará a cabo la primera de las ejecuciones. Sois conocedores de quién será el primer condenado."

"¡No, por Dios! Takeru es príncipe de Cenit, ¡Es nuestro hijo!" Suplicaba la reina de cabellos dorados, escondiendo la cara entre las manos y sollozos de una madre impotente.

"Y un asesino también. Y lo que es peor; es de Aneris" Concluyó la reina enfrontando su mirada irascible con la mirada herida de la madre de Takeru.

El rey intentaba mantenerse firme, sabiendo que no debía anteponer sus sentimientos a su honor de rey. Pero se trataba de su hijo, de su linaje.

"Tiene que haber un error. Takeru comandaba la armada mientras nosotros viajamos a Garda. Debe de haber un error" Repitió el rey.

" Iría siendo hora de aceptar el engaño del príncipe adolescente."

"¿Y si le hubieran hechizado? Conocedores de la magia blanca, es posible que le hechizaran, al igual que a Yamato y a vuestra hija. Takeru es un buen guerrero y les sería útil" Sugirió la reina del Cenit apretando las manos sudorosas e intentando evitar la mirada de lady Tachikawa.

"Por favor... Todos vimos su mirada y su capa." Replicó sin darse por vencida. "Takeru Ishida no sólo mató a un sacerdote por voluntad propia. Ha traicionado a su hermano, a su linaje y a su país. Merece la pena de muerte."

La reina rubia ahogó en su garganta un grito de horror. Y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

"¡¿No sois capaz de entender que no podemos permitir que matéis a nuestro hijo?!" Gritó mientras se levantaba de la poltrona y golpeaba la mesa con los nudillos. "¡¿Cómo sois capaz de asesinar al hermano del futuro rey?! ¡Maldita sea!"

"Es por esa razón que no quiero que entre en mi familia se encuentre el culpable de la muerte de mi marido y el fracaso de la unión de Garda y Cenit. ¡Alguien de Aneris!"

El rey Ishida hizo sentar a su esposa y con un tono calmado intentó convencer a la reina.

"Debe de haber algún modo para llegar a un acuerdo."

"El decreto está bajo la ley. Y Takeru Ishida no está fuera de ésta."

"Vos sois la ley ahora. Siempre hay excepciones"

"No voy a ceder. No sólo ha sido una atrocidad. Ha sido un insulto a la corona, a la autoridad. Un insulto a mi hija y a Yamato, no lo olvidéis. Y si la situación de Garda es la actual; es debido a la incursión de vuestro hijo menor."

"La culpa no ha sido solamente de Takeru. Aneris es el culpable." Dijo la reina Ishida desesperándose.

"Vos misma me estáis dando la razón. Hay que aniquilar a Aneris. Sin excepciones."

"No pienso permitirlo." Claudicó el rey. "Si Takeru acaba en la hoguera..." Anunció por fin "...nuestro reino del Cenit declarará la guerra a Garda."

Satoe Tachikawa permaneció sin palabras ante tal anuncio. Era lo último que habría esperado de Cenit. Se le heló la sangre al pensar que Garda estaría acabada si Cenit le declarara la guerra. Aún y así, no perdió sus formas y continuó argumentando.

"El pacto de la unión de Garda y Cenit no puede romperse así como así. está escrito que los herederos de los dos reinos..."Su voz temblorosa fue interrumpida.

"Vos misma lo habéis dicho. Los herederos. Mimí Tachikawa no es legítima heredera." Concluyó la reina de Ishida, calmando sus nervios, dándole la mano a su esposo.

"¿Cómo..." Balbuceó Tachikawa.

"El origen de Aneris es esto. Nos hemos resignado a guardar silencio. Pero ante vuestra negativa de amnistiar a Takeru de su condena no vamos a ceder. Hay una heredera y ésta no es Mimí sino la muchacha pelirroja que llegó montando a caballo el día en que se conocieron.

"¡Sora no vale para reinar!" Gritó con exasperación. "¡Es un caso perdido!" Satoe intentó encontrar con palabras otro de los motivos por los cuales Sora no serviría para reina de Garda y Cenit. "...Y además... ya está prometida."

Los dos monarcas quedaron en silencio.

"Sí, Sora ha sido prometida con Jyou Kido, conde de Vilhelm." Sonrió triunfante Tachikawa.

"¿Entonces es ésta vuestra decisión?" Ella mantuvo silencio. "Pues a partir de ahora, como rey de Cenit, declaro..."

"¡Esperad! ¿Mi única opción es indultar al príncipe? Aunque salvara su vida, Aneris seguiría atacando e impidiendo la unión." Dijo resignada cerrando los puños.

"Entonces unamos Garda y Cenit y declarémosle la guerra a Vilhelm. Entonces desharemos el compromiso de la legítima heredera."

"¡No! ¡Fui yo quien prometió a Sora! ¿Qué pasaría con Mimí entonces? ¡Me niego!"

"Entonces no me queda otra Satoe Tachikawa. Queda declarada la guerra a partir de este momento entre las potencias Garda y Cenit." La reina viuda no pudo hablar por el asombro. "Y a diferencia de vuestro reino... Nosotros apoyaremos a Aneris. A fin de cuentas... Yamato estará de acuerdo con nuestra decisión."

Los dos monarcas se levantaron altivos de la mesa.

"¡No! ¡No podéis hacer esto! ¡Es un insulto a la memoria del rey! ¡Un insulto a la casa sagrada de Garda!" Gritaba mientras los dos reyes se alejaban defraudados. "No..."Empezó a sollozar impotente sobre la mesa de roble.

-----

En un altar oscuro, rodeada de velas encendidas; Hikari rezaba arrodillada envuelta en un aura de luz blanca que contrastaba con el ambiente lúgubre de todo Vilhelm. Pasaba horas en estado de abstracción y comunicación con las fuerzas espirituales oscuras que le embrujaban la mente y le permitían presenciar cosas horribles; duras predicciones y profecías de muerte.

Hikari detuvo su labor y entreabrió los ojos.

"¿Qué nuevas te anuncian los espíritus, mi bella sacerdotisa?" Jyou Kido aparecía en la sala, acercándose más y más a Hikari.

"Una guerra, mi señor..." Susurró con dificultad. Kido se acercó aún más a ella y sus manos frías le acariciaron la nuca.

"Una guerra... Qué interesante. ¿Contra quién?" Dijo interesado Kido. Empezó a acariciar a la muchacha con vehemencia. Hikari volvía a cerrar los ojos. Su interior odiaba que Kido se acercase a ella y la tocase. Intentó concentrar su mente en la visión.

"Garda y Cenit" Murmuró apretando las manos contra el pecho. Entonces Kido dejó automáticamente de manosearla, quedando desconcertado y atónito. Hikari quedó aliviada.

"Y por qué disputan?" Hikari se concentró en sus visiones. Le dolía mucho la cabeza por el gran esfuerzo que realizaba cada vez que Kido venía a exigirle sus predicciones. "¡Vamos, ¿qué has visto?!" Le recriminó el conde agarrándola de los vestidos, dándole una sacudida.

"Un príncipe traidor, no...un ataque... heredera ilegítima... condenas a muerte..." Hablaba entrecortadamente entre quejidos, notaba que su cabeza estallaría. "Sora..."

Kido soltó su vestido y mostró una sonrisa. La chica quedó tendida en el suelo, sosteniéndose la frente que ardía.

"Eres luz, Hikari..." Dijo poniéndose en pie. "Qué mejor nos podía pasar que Garda y Cenit entraran en guerra..." Sonrió triunfante. "Qué opinas, ¿se lo decimos a Sora?" Exclamó con una de sus carcajadas macabras.

-----

En efecto, los monarcas de Cenit anunciaron su desacuerdo con Garda y su respaldo hacia la milicia de Aneris. Eso significó que la mayoría de vasallos que no se atrevían a demostrar su desagrado hacia la reina, lo hicieran ahora bajo capas plateadas y pequeños ataques de brujería blanca. Los ejércitos de Garda y Cenit se preparaban para las futuras batallas y gran parte de los habitantes indigentes de Garda emigraron hacia el reino adverso, convencidos que su victoria sería inminente. Aún así, la reina no presentó signos de flaqueza; consideraba la ofensa de Cenit y no iba a darles el triunfo con facilidad. Las hogueras en medio de la plaza eran tan nombrosas como los atentados hacia la nobleza de Garda.

Mimí permanecía en su estancia, consciente de la situación, pero sin sentirse avasallada. No iba a permitir que un puñado de ingratos destituyeran lo que tanto había costado conseguir. Su llegada al trono. Ese era su pensamiento durante horas que pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, con dos guardias en la puerta custodiando su seguridad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante..." Dijo ensimismada. Se abrió y alguien avanzó a sus espaldas. Mimí volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que la miraban con indulgencia.

"Ahora sois mi enemigo. Marchad de aquí." Dijo ella.

"Me quedaré aquí, sirviendo lealtad a vos y al reino de Garda. Mi peor temor sería convertirme en vuestro enemigo, princesa." Dijo el muchacho. Ella quedó en silencio, absorta. Él era de Cenit, pero por amor a la princesa lucharía si era necesario a favor del reino opuesto.

"Yagami, era vuestro nombre... Taichi Yagami..." El castaño se arrodilló frente a ella y le besó la mano con cortesía.

"Desde que os conocí... os habéis tomado molestias en encontrar tiempo para hablar conmigo, incluso sólo para verme. ¿Qué es lo que tanto os interesa de mí? ¿Acaso no lo veis?" Ella señaló la ventana. "Medio pueblo odia mi persona y una guerra va a desatarse. ¿No lo veis?" Dijo con un temblor en la voz.

"Soy consciente. Pero el amor alcanza a las personas sin importar condiciones ni situaciones políticas. Y si no, fijaros en Yamato. Si os ha hecho esto ha sido por amor. Y yo habría hecho lo mismo por vos, miseñora."

Mimí alejó su mirada de la de Taichi. Todo estaba convulso.

"Retiraros." Taichi bajó la mirada. "Por favor. Necesito estar sola." El castaño hizo una reverencia y abandonó la estancia tristemente esperanzado. Mimí se llevó una mano al pecho. Ya no entendía nada. Su pasión incondicional hacía Yamato se convertía en un odio profundo. Y la repulsión que días antes sentía por el noble castaño iba degradándose en un leve afecto. Minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

"¡He dicho que quería estar sola! ¡Marchad!" Protestó ella. Pero alguien se acercó rápidamente por su espalda agarrándola de la cintura y acercando su boca a su oído.

"Ahora las órdenes las doy yo, princesa." Dijo con voz arrogante.

"¡Yamato!" Gritó con voz ahogada, fijándose en que con la otra mano apuntaba a su garganta con una espada. "¡Guardias!"

"No te canses" Yamato giró a Mimí y en la puerta pudo ver a Ken y a Miyako que habían asesinado a los guardias de la entrada. Mimí volvió a gritar.

"¡Traidores! ¡¡Tú!!" Bramó señalando a Miyako. La muchacha del pelo violáceo la miró con indiferencia y sonrió. Se acercó a Mimí y limpió la sangre de su espada en su vestido negro.

"Bien, Mimí. Ahora nos llevarás dónde esté Takeru y le darás la libertad" Dijo ella.

"¡No!" Volvió a gritar intentando zafarse. Yamato la agarró con más fuerza y le hizo un corte en el rostro con el filo de la espada. Ella hizo un grito de dolor.

"Si lo harás. Porque ahora tu vida depende de mí." Dijo firme. "¿Lo entiendes?" La castaña sollozó impotente.

"Está en las mazmorras del castillo." Murmuró con su garganta a milímetros del filo de la espada de Yamato.

Entonces, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia las celdas de los subterráneos, esquivando a la guardia y la realeza. Yamato con una mano tapaba la boca de Mimí y con la otra no dejaba de apuntarla con la espada para evitar su huída. Miyako con el brazo curado, seguía a Ken, que con sigilo seguía las indicaciones que Mimí daba en resignación.

Al llegar enfrente de la celda, Ken hizo una señal para que los demás se apartaran. El peliazul cerró los ojos y conjuró otra vez la esfera de luz blanca, esta vez un poco más pequeña.

"_¡Esplendor!"_

Y la puerta de la celda voló por los aires, causando una humareda de polvo considerable. Takeru se encontraba dentro, tendido en el suelo y atado de manos a pies. Tenía un aspecto anémico pero sonrió cuando vio a Ken hacer estallar la celda.

"¡Habéis tardado mucho, no?!" Ironizó mientras Ken le cortaba la cadenas con la espada. Yamato entregó Mimí a Miyako que la sostuvo apuntándola a filo de espada y fue a abrazar a su hermano.

"Eres un inconsciente." Le dijo mientras se unían en un cálido abrazo. "Has provocado una guerra, hermano"

"Veo... veo que Mimí se ha ofrecido voluntaria a ayudaros..." Takeru le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras se deshacía en impotencia. "Me contó un secreto que creo que os interesará." Entonces la princesa se puso a chillar. Miyako, rápidamente le amordazó la boca con la mano, ahogando sus gritos a leves gemidos.

" ¿Qué te ha dicho, Takeru?" Preguntó Miyako impaciente.

"Es sobre Sora" Dijo el rubio, estirando su cuerpo atrofiado. No se había movido durante días."

"¿Sobre su engaño?" Replicó Yamato con voz hastiada.

"Te equivocas." Los tres clavaron la mirada en Takeru. "Sora no os ha engañado. A Sora se la llevaron al reino del mal; a Vilhelm."

_To be continued..._

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ya está! Finalizado el VII y el VIII en proceso de creación. Muchas gracias a aquellos que seguís mi fic y siempre dejáis review; os lo agradezco muchísimo! Aquí ahora empieza el verano y supongo que tendré más tiempo para continuar mis historias. Bueno; como siempre; dejad reviews! T-T ¿Bien, mal? ¿Alguien va a matarme? Bueno, las cosas se complican para todos los personajes!**

**Agradecmientos especiales a:**

**·****sakura03: Nunca me aburres con tus reviews, de verdad, me encantan porque me das muchisimos ánimos. Qué tal me ha salido el VII? Esperaré tu review como siempre, ya que tu seguiste mis fics desde el primer momento. Muchas gracias!**

**·digital-empress: En fin, esta vez tampoco ha habido mucho Kenyako, la sitauació no lo permite demasiado...ehem... Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la trama y gracias por leer siempre!**

**·CieloCriss: Me alaba muchísimo que me digas que hago un buen trabajo, y me da muchos ánimos en serio. Sobretodo porque eres una de las mejores escritoras de las historias que leo en Digimon. ¿Qué tal el VII? ;-) Se que me repito, pero gracias, gracias de verdad.**

**·Kokoro No Tsuki-Lams: Hola tia! A Mimí se le está acabando la suerte y como ya he dicho las cosas se complican, jeje. Ah, y no me quedo dormida! Me encanta que comenten la historia. Se hizo pesado el capítulo? En fin, gracias por tus superreviews y ya hablamos! Ah, y no me olvido de tu historia!!**

**·Kyoko-4ever : Kiaaa! T'estimo!! Em sap greu haver trigat! ****Però espero que et doni temps a llegir-lo abans que t'en vagis de viatge... i sinó... Bé, d'aquí no es mou! ****Què t'ha semblat? Pesat? ****Ja veuras, el passat de la Hikari encara està per descobrir. jeje. Un petonàs i moltes gracies súper escriptora!!**

**·SkuAg: Otra gran escritora que me deja reviews. ¡Gracias! Tu review me dio unos ánimos increíbles, de verdad, ojalá todos fueran así. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

**·anna kyouyama12: Gracias por leer mi historia! Yo no soporto el mimato, jeje, y mucha gente antes de leer Garda y Cenit creía que lo era. Me alegro muchisimo que te gustara. Y sí, me está saliendo una Mimí muy malévola. Pero bueno, a ver cuando te animas y escribes un fic! que seguro que leeré y te dejaré review! ¡Mil gracias!**

**·rika-sora: Hola amiga! Jajaja, realmente, me estoy pasando con la madre de Mimí, descargo toda mi ira contenida en sus acciones, jaja. Y sí, pobre Sora. ¿Qué tal el VII? Espero que te siga gustando.**

**·Ayla (x2): Bueno, ya sabes como estoy de contenta de que precisamente a ti, la super exigente lectora Vicky, le gustara Garda y Cenit Y que encima... ¡¡Quiera dibujarlo!! Es que cada vez que lo pienso salto de alegria. Y es una lastima que no nos veamos el curso que viene. ¡¿Por qué?! T-T En fin, tendrás que prometerme que si haces algun dibujo lo escanearás. TQ Ayla!! (Ah, te he enviado el capítulo VII porque pronto me voy de vacaciones y si no actualizaba tendría que esperar un mes!) Un abrazo!**

**·BitterSweetGirl: Bueno, qué te pareció la actualización? Bien, Mal? Espero tu review!**

**·Atori-chan: Mamita!! Siento que ultimamente no he podido hablar mucho por Msn, pero tengo serios problemas con Internet y toda la basura del módem. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que te de tiempo de leer el nuevo capítulo, jeje, he complicado las cosas. Y sí, TK, mató a un sacerdote y provocó una guerra. jejeje, creo que me he pasado. En fin, que espero tu review!**

**·Dark Angel Love: Hola! ****Eso de que 'la espera vale la pena' me ha llegado fondo... sniff... muchísimas gracias!! Espero que también haya valido la pena la espera de capítulo VII, aunque si no ha gustado también lo entenderé. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!**

**·Priss Yoshisuki (x6): Me alegra que hayas dejado review en los capítulos que ias leyendo, mostraras tu intriga y que en el VI dijeras que te había gustado. Tú también eres una gran escritora y me alegra mucho. Espero que sigas leyendo!**

**· Antotis: Pues sí; Creían que Sora los había traicionado...Pero al final se descubrió el pastel, jeje. Ahora Yamato querrá ir en busca de Sora...Pero no adelanto nada, espero que te haya gustado!!**

**Bueno, un beso a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo!!**

_**Utenarose**_


	8. La elegida de la luz

**Hola de nuevo! Después de varios meses, vuelvo con el capítulo VIII. Quiero que sea un regalo para mis amigas del club Sorato, y va dedicado a todos aquellos que lo han seguido desde el principio. Ya hace más de un año que publiqué el primer capítulo y desde entonces he recibido más de 100 reviews. Muchas gracias a todos, espero poder dar lo mejor de mí misma hasta llegar al final. **

_- - - - -_

"_Es sobre Sora" Dijo el rubio, estirando su cuerpo atrofiado. No se había movido durante días."_

"_¿Sobre su engaño?" Replicó Yamato con voz hastiada._

"_Te equivocas." Los tres clavaron la mirada en Takeru. "Sora no os ha engañado. A Sora se la llevaron al reino del mal; a Vilhelm."_

**Chapter VIII: La elegida de la luz **

Todos quedaron mudos ante la frase del rubio menor. Incuso Mimi que intentaba zafarse a la desesperada del agarre de Miyako cerró los ojos con suma resignación.

"¿Qué... Vilhelm?" Masculló Yamato, al que se le contrajo la maxilar de rabia.

"Si queréis saber más preguntadle a la princesa."Dijo señalando a la castaña abatida. " ¿Supongo que vuestra madre se las arregló para quitar a Sora de en medio antes de la boda, no?" Dijo Takeru acariciándose las muñecas marcadas por las cadenas. Mimí observó a al grupo con odio.

"¿Es eso cierto?" El príncipe mayor se acercó a la presa. "¡Dime, es cierto? "Bramó con ira agarrándola de los vestidos y arrinconándola contra el frío muro de piedra de la celda. "Habéis prometido a Sora con ese monstruo?" Mimí se asustó frente a la agresividad de Yamato. "¡¿Qué clase de madre envía a su primogénita a un reino de renegados?!" A la princesa se le nublaron los ojos de rabia al enfrentar la dura mirada de Yamato a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿Por qué? Por qué tuvistéis que elegir a la maldita desgraciada de mi hermana...¡Ella no es nadie, no merece nada de lo que le podáis dar! ¡Ella es..." Yamato alzó la mano encegado de rabia.

" Yamato..." Dijo Takeru.

" Vais a golpearme? Es eso lo que vais a hacer, después de todo?" Susurró Mimi sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules encendidos.

"Yamato..." Repitió Takeru intentando tranquilizar al mayor posándole una mano su hombro. "Venga... no vale la pena."

"Escuchad esto, princesa... Ella merece todo lo que vos habéis. Y ella merece y tendrá lo que tanto vos anheláis y jamás podréis poseer. Porque Mimi; ya no os tengo consideración alguna." Dicho esto, la soltó con brusquedad y dio un puñetazo seco contra el muro haciendo desprender pedazos de grava. Mimi cerró los ojos y posó una mano en el pecho albergando una profunda vergüenza e indignación.

"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Miyako mirando de reojo a la princesa.

"¿Qué que vamos a hacer? ¿No es obvio? ¡Iremos a Vilhelm; mejor dicho, tú nos llevarás a Vilhelm!" Gritó Yamato señalando a Mimi "Y le sacaré las entrañas al desgraciado de Kido!"

"¡Siempre tan radical, Yamato!" Apuntó Ken cruzando los brazos hablando con más calma. "¿Te has olvidado ya de la guerra? Ahora mismo no podemos abandonar Garda."

"¿Y qué hay de Sora?" Insistió Yamato, aumentando sus nervios. Estamos a días de Vilhelm y cada minuto que perdamos puede ser crucial. Recuerda que..."

"Soy consciente de ello. Pero debéis comprender que como líder no puedo irme en busca de la princesa a tientas mientras los demás luchan contra el ejército real de Garda." Dijo Ken.

De pronto, se oyó un leve estruendo y las puertas de entrada a las mazmorras se abrieron. Detrás estaba Taichi, que había bajado al oír la explosión y los gritos de Mimi. Armado y desconcertado al ver a la princesa presa entre ellos. Yamato como acto reflejó agarró a Mimi y con el filo de su espada le apunto al cuello.

"Tira el arma!"Gritó el rubio. Una mirada de frialdad y discrepancia se cruzó por los ojos de los dos nobles antes mejor amigos.

Taichi obedeció medio abatido. Yamato amenazaba a muerte a su antes prometida, la princesa de la cual él se había enamorado. Como habían cambiado las cosas.

"¿Que es lo que queréis?"

"Mimi nos acompañará a Vilhelm a buscar a la heredera y no intentéis impedirlo. Creemos que es lo mínimo, después de todo" Dijo el joven Takeru apoyando a su hermano.

El moreno observó a Mimi, muriéndose de rabia y vergüenza en el peligroso agarre de Yamato. Pero recordaba que había hecho una promesa a la muchacha. No se iba a dar por vencido con facilidad en tiempos difíciles, nunca lo había hecho.

"Entonces iré con vosotros." Dijo decidido, recogiendo su espada del suelo y guardándola en la vaina.

La sorpresa fue general, pero en especial de la castaña que lo miró con incredulidad. "No me interpondré en vuestros planes, pero dejadme acompañaros y me encargaré de proteger a mi señora... y vuestra retaguardia si surgiera la necesidad."

Yamato no pareció muy convencido ante la postura de Yagami, aunque no tuviera muchos motivos para oponerse.

"Está bien." Objetó el menor de los Ishida. "Será útil que nos acompañe y más si Ken va a quedarse en Garda. Pero deberéis jurar lealtad mientras dure el viaje."

Taichi asintió con la cabeza y esperó que Yamato soltara a Tachikawa. Ésta se refugió tras Yagami sin un solo gesto de agradecimiento.

"Entonces está decidido. Mañana al alba partiremos hacia Vilhelm." Afirmó Yamato dirigiéndose al exterior de las mazmorras.

- - - - -

Sora permanecía inquieta apoyada en el barandal de piedra de una de las estancias del castillo de Vilhelm. Una estancia cubierta de terciopelo escarlata, un baldaquín de grandes dimensiones y tapices con motivos macabros por los muros. Ahora era su nueva prisión, donde no podía salir en ningún momento del largo día y se desesperaba tras una balconada de la cual no podía saltar si no quería desnucarse, protegida ante cualquier conjuro de magia blanca. Su cuerpo aún estaba magullado y algunas cicatrices eran aún visibles.

Flashback 

Días había pasado la pelirroja tirada en el suelo de las húmedas mazmorras, con las visitas periódicas de una sacerdotisa a la que empezaba a apreciar, la reconfortaba y la desataba durante unas horas para que su cuerpo no se atrofiara. Sus conversaciones se basaban en las nostálgicas palabras de la sacerdotisa, intentando convencer a la chica de que su suerte no era tan desdichada como parecía, que acabaría acostumbrándose, al igual que ella. Pero Sora pocas veces escuchaba con atención, en esa prisión su alma permanecía extinta, sus palabras, banales.

En una de esas horas muertas, Sora oyó que las rejas de la prisión se abrían violentamente y tras de ellas aparecía su prometido; Jyou Kido, con un semblante desquiciado. Se acercó rápidamente a ella. La pelirroja ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada directa, se limitó a observar el piso de piedra, con las manos atadas a la espalda, de rodillas.

"Creo que el tiempo prudencial que amablemente os he otorgado ha terminado, princesa" Kido desenfundó y alzó una larga espada con el puño oscuro con incrustaciones de rubíes. "No tengo tiempo para una niña rebelde" En aquel instante Sora temió lo peor y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Kido en un movimiento rápido cortó las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Sora sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño, ante el asombro de ésta. Le agarró bruscamente de una mano alzándola del suelo y encaró sus rostros. A dos centímetros de su cara, Sora respiró el desagradable aliento que emanaba, esas facciones marcadas por la guerra, esa mirada de serpiente junto a ese parche que en conjunto hacían de él un ser infame y depravado.

"Os quiero como lo que sois y seréis; Sora de Garda. Mi futura esposa." Susurró vehemente, aspirando el aroma de su cabello rojizo.

Kido se separó de ella y agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca la arrastró contra su voluntad por todo el castillo para llegar a la estancia que tenía planeada para ella. Sora inevitablemente se estremeció frente a las tétricas y grotescas formas de cada uno de los corredores por los que pasaron, los pórticos barrocos y de alguna que otra sala de la que no pudo o no quiso distinguir su función. Efigies de gárgolas retorcidas y en posiciones guturales, multitud de tapices y alfombras; armaduras cargadas con espadas manchadas de óxido y mazas punzantes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Cosas horribles habían ocurrido en ese lugar.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, empujó a la pelirroja hacia dentro y se metió en ella dando un portazo.

"Bien. ¿Ahora mejor, no os parece?" Kido volvió a acercarse a ella con rapidez y con un fuerte empujón la tiró encima del baldaquín, posándose encima, sujetando la espada con una mano. Sintiendo una mezcla de miedo, asco y extraña excitación, ella quedó inmóvil por miedo a la espada que la apuntaba de cerca.

"En primer lugar os quitaréis esa basura que lleváis encima..." Y lentamente rajó de arriba abajo sus particulares vestidos, encandilado con la curva que delimitaba su cuerpo descubierto. Sora, enfurecida intentó con una mano golpear con fuerza al agresor, pero este sólo hizo que agarrarla más fuerte y el filo de la espada acarició su cuello desprotegido.

"Maldito bastardo..." Renegó ella entre dientes.

"Shh... Aún no os hagáis ilusiones... Esperaré a que realmente seáis mía. Por el momento os pondréis el vestido que Hikari hizo para vos" Y señaló un armario de madera caoba que había en el fondo de la estancia. " Así luciréis como debéis, señora de Vilhelm. Y también quiero que comáis, que con este cuerpecillo de pájaro ni siquiera podréis darme herederos." Ella hizo una mueca de repulsión y Kido la soltó bruscamente mientras reía a gusto. La muñeca de Sora había quedado morada, contrastando con la palidez del resto de su cuerpo.

El hombre se separó de la cama, guardó la espada y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo:

"Ah, por cierto. No sé os gustará saber que en Garda las cosas han cambiado bastante.

"¿A... ¿¡A qué os referís?!" Gritó ella en desesperación.

" Que es gracias a vos, princesa, que Garda y Cenit están en guerra."

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la mente de la muchacha. No entendía nada. Kido se dio la vuelta y disponía a marcharse.

"... no voy a creer vuestras palabras de serpiente..."

"Me importa bien poco lo que queráis creer, ya no formáis parte de ese imperio. No intentéis salir de aquí sino queréis que alguien pague gravemente las consecuencias. Por las buenas o por las malas, seréis mía y más pronto de lo que imagináis." Y salió dando un portazo que hizo temblar el mobiliario.

Tambaleándose medio desnuda, Sora se arrodilló en el piso y cubriéndose la cara con las manos no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, sumida de impotencia; creyendo que esa sería su prisión para lo que le quedase de vida.

Fin Flashback 

Miraba a la lejanía, más no podía ver gran cosa, una espesa capa de niebla envolvía los alrededores del castillo y el condado. Nunca salía el sol, sólo nubes relampagueantes y brisas heladas que enturbiaban las mañanas y escarchaban las noches. Un cielo rojizo acorde con su desairada melena. El aliento al salir de sus labios se convertía en un vaho blanco que se perdía en la distancia. De vez en cuando se oían feroces aullidos, frenético ruido de cascos golpear contra el suelo de piedra, choque de espadas...

El balcón en donde pasaba las horas era de piedra mal tallada. Una capa de hiedra seca cubría el muro exterior y el frío hacía aparecer escarcha y musgo en las barandas en las que Sora apoyaba sus brazos.

Se miró de arriba a bajo. Un vestido largo color escarlata, escote en marco, mangas anchas y largas hasta la altura del tobillo, falda con pliegues dorados y negros, a conjunto con el escudo de Vilhelm, y un fino ribete marcándole la cintura estrecha.

Con pesar había guardado los restos que quedaron de su anterior vestimenta, rajados y manchados, acordándose de todo lo que la relacionaba con Garda.

La puerta de la estancia interior se abrió y Sora volteó rápidamente por si se trataba del hombre al que odiaba. Pero el paso que se acercaba era lento y apacible.

"Hikari..." Susurró la pelirroja mientras el viento mecía su cabello y vestido hacia delante.

La sacerdotisa se paro al lado de Sora con las manos cruzadas sobre el miriñaque y su sonrisa aparentemente tranquila, mirando hacia el rojizo horizonte.

"Agradezco que llevéis el vestido..."

"¿Lo hiciste tú, cierto?" Dijo Sora acariciando el satín de la prenda.

" Se trata de un presente para la señora del conde. Lamento que en eso no estéis de acuerdo..."

" Se trata de un vestido de dama casada. Hikari yo aprecio tu compañía, pero estoy en desacuerdo con el matrimonio que se ha querido concertar. E intentaré evitarlo por todo lo posible. Este no es mi lugar, ni el tuyo tampoco..." Vaciló un poco mirando al piso. El viento empezaba a soplar fuerte y zarandeaba las faldas a las dos muchachas. "Hikari... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te hace Kido?" Sora miró fijamente a la castaña para tratar de sacar alguna verdad, una chica como Hikari no debería de ejercer ningún papel de Sacerdotisa y menos en un lugar como Vilhelm. Pero la castaña se limitó a posar una mano sobre el pecho y cerrar los ojos plácidamente.

"Hikari..."

"Mi señora, yo no pudo hacer nada para aliviar vuestro sufrimiento... Vilhelm es mi hogar y Kido, mi protector." Dijo con su tono habitualmente misterioso.

"¿Tú sufres más que yo, verdad?" Sora no esperó ninguna respuesta y volvió a apoyarse en el barandal. "Cruel destino que nos haces esto..."

"Señora... será mejor que entréis, la mañana es fría...

- - - -

Yamato ensillaba su caballo con prisas. Habían pasado muchos días desde que se llevaron a Sora sin que él supiera nada y temía por lo que podía haberle ocurrido. Había oído de todo sobre Vilhelm y su conde y no permitiría que la chica de la cual se había enamorado sufriera más por su culpa.

Taichi y Takeru también ensillaban a su rocín, mientras el líder peliazul les iba dando indicaciones y consejos para la marcha a Vilhelm. Ken Ichijouji y Miyako se quedarían en Garda como miembros de Aneris para apoyar al Cenit y para conseguir la rendición de la reina.

Mimi permanecía arrinconada, con las manos atadas y una mordaza en la boca intentando zafarse. Taichi la miraba a menudo, sin entender bien los motivos que habían conducido a los hermanos Ishida, tratarla de esa forma. Mimi no podía ser tan malvada.

"Yamato... No encuentro necesario que la princesa tenga que estar atada de esta manera." Dijo el castaño con algo de recelo.

"Lo es, lo es y mucho. Si se escapara tendríamos a media guardia imperial de Garda persiguiéndonos. Y comprenderás que es lo que menos necesitamos ahora." Soltó Yamato apretando la cincha de la montura. "Si tienes que venir con nosotros te acatarás a nuestras decisiones. Y a Mimi no le ocurrirá nada malo" Taichi cerró los puños e intentó ocultar su rabia.

"Oídme bien, hay algo que es importante que sepáis" Empezó Ichijouji. "Es sobre el conde de Vilhelm, como ya sabéis, Jyou Kido. Él no es un hombre normal..."

"Claro que no es un hombre normal. Conde de Vilhelm y..." Cortó Yamato, nervioso como estaba.

" Haced el favor de tranquilizaros y dejadle hablar." Protestó Miyako. Yamato se dio la vuelta y continuó empacando encima de su caballo.

"Bien, esto interesa a todos. He sabido, gracias a ciertos miembros de Aneris que aseguran su veracidad, que Jyou Kido fue víctima del cruce de las dos magias, algo un tanto común en Vilhelm.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el joven de los Ishida. El rostro de Taichi empalideció al entender las palabras de Ken. Él cruzó los brazos.

"Me refiero a que Jyou Kido... Jyou Kido es una quimera."

Todos quedaron mudos del asombro. Mimi dejó de moverse y su expresión cambió a una de angustia. Yamato se echó las manos a la cabeza en desespero.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Algunos dicen que sólo se trata de una leyenda, que Kido sólo posee alguna malformación causada por las guerras continentales." Dijo Miyako.

"Así que por eso su mala fama..." Dijo Takeru.

" No creo que sea sólo por eso. También se dice que reclutó a un ejército formado por quimeras, desterrados y quién sabe qué criaturas para volver a conquistar el continente. No imagino que pesadilla sería que Vilhelm se apoderara de todo mientras Garda y Cenit se enemistaron por...

"Sí, por mi culpa, acabaré por asumirlo..." Dijo el joven rubio.

" No digáis eso." Intentó animarlo Miyako "Han sido un conjunto de..."

"Por favor, no nos desviemos. ¿Ichijouji, eso es todo?" Preguntó Yamato deseoso de marchar.

" Espera Yamato." Cortó Takeru. "Mi duda es... si Kido realmente es una quimera... como es que... no sé cómo decirlo, no debería tener control sobre si mismo y sus transformaciones... me refiero a que así no puede regir un reino, ni siquiera tratándose de Vilhelm!"

"Entiendo. E aquí otro de los motivos por los que debéis ir. Si Jyou Kido dispone de tanto poder y dominio aun y ser una quimera es porque recibe la ayuda de un elegido de la luz."

Todos volvieron a callar prestando la máxima atención al líder de Aneris.

" Los elegidos de la luz... He leído acerca de ellos" Dijo Yamato. "Son personas con un poder espiritual fuera de lo corriente. Poseen el control total sobre la magia blanca y sus efectos, a la vez que pueden equilibrar la magnitud de las dos magias."

"Incluso en las antiguas escrituras se dice... que son ángeles caídos que ejercían su poder en la tierra. Aunque eso no son más que banales leyendas." Apuntó Miyako.

" A mi parecer... creo que uno de los elegidos está alimentando a Kido con su poder para que no se debilite y acabe sumido a la transformación. Es triste, pues quien sea que lo está ayudando, debe de sufrir gravemente, ya que estas transmisiones de energía son difíciles." Dijo Ken, por último. Taichi Yagami permaneció absorto, como si meditara las palabras del líder con ápices de miedo en el rostro.

" Entendido. Iremos a Vilhelm, traeremos a Sora y ayudaremos a quienquiera que sea el elegido de la luz." Afirmó Takeru con ánimos subiéndose a su caballo con agilidad."¿Estamos listos?"

"Espera..." Yamato sacó de otro compartimiento del establo un caballo grande y grisáceo, rápidamente le colocó los arreos y ató las riendas a la parte trasera de la montura de su caballo.

"Este es..." espetó Miyako.

"Ártemis, el caballo de Sora." Dijo el rubio dando unas palmadas en el muslo al animal."Volveremos, y lo haremos con ella." Dijo convencido y subió a su caballo oscuro. Taichi agarró a Mimi con delicadeza y junto a ella se subió a su yegua color alazán.

"Todo listo"

Ken abrazó a Miyako por el hombro, ya que esta empezó a sollozar levemente.

"Por favor, id con cuidado. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que las cosas cambien aquí." Dijo ella.

"Sólo usad la magia cuando sea necesario." Y miró especialmente a Takeru. "En Vilhelm es peligroso"

Los tres jinetes se miraron entre ellos y salieron al galope de los establos del palacio de Garda para llegar lo antes posible al reino del mal.

- - - -

Se tapó los ojos con una mano y sujetó su frente cansada. Sentada en lo que antes fue el real trono de su marido y aún vestida en seda negra, pensaba que le quedaba para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Su familia había desaparecido, su reino se hundía y su rendición se acercaba cada vez más arrastrándola al abismo. Una encrucijada que la había puesto contra la espada y la pared.

Pero Satoe Tachikawa siempre fue una mujer fuerte, sus deseos y predilecciones al frente, sus miedos y desvelos, enterrados. Seguía siendo la soberana del reino más próspero del continente.

Una doncella se le acercó con una bandeja de plata en las manos, con una copa de cristal llena de vino.

"Su majestad, lo que habéis ordenado..."

La reina se levantó y agarró su copa ."Retírate" Ordenó concisa a lo que la obedeció.

Observó cuidadosamente el balanceo de ese líquido púrpura en la copa y dejó mojar sus labios en él. Tantos recuerdos le traía ese sabor agridulce...

Las puertas de roble se abrieron bruscamente y entraron dos soldados que se arrodillaron frente a ella. Jadeante y malparado uno de ellos dijo

"Mi señora... no resistiremos mucho más tiempo, las tropas del Cenit nos superan en número..."

Ella le dirigió una mirada de cruel desprecio y siguió bebiendo de la copa.

"Escuchad... piden la rendición y vuestra abdicación..."

"Callad. Podemos vencer y venceremos. Garda jamás se someterá. Jamás. Buscad a mi hija..." Los dos hombres la miraron desesperanzados. "¡Marchad y si es necesario dad la vida por vuestra reina!" Gritó. Ellos haciendo una obligada reverencia salieron a paso lento del palacio hacia la muerte que les esperaba.

La reina se sentó otra vez en el trono intentando aparentar calma. Pero en cuanto sus labios volvieron a sentir el vino, una oleada de rabia invadió su mente. Lanzó la copa al suelo con un grito desgarrador, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- - - -

La noche se acercaba y con horas de galope, Takeru, Taichi y Yamato decidieron acampar en una clariana del bosque iluminada por la luz de la Luna.

En bajar de la montura, Taichi delicadamente desató a Mimi y le sacó la mordaza, observando esos ojos miel que lo seguían con recelo. Contrario a lo que todos creían, Mimi no gritó ni intentó escapar.

"_Ignis" _Reclamó Takeru apuntando can la mano al suelo. Al instante apareció una llamarada que provocó una hoguera que les serviría para pasar la noche. Todos se sentaron alrededor de ella, en silencio, observando el baile de las llamas rojizas creciendo.

Yamato que miró con rabia a la chica, decidió romper el silencio.

"Si le ha ocurrido algo a Sora... Si le ha llegado a hacer algo juro que..." Dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué? Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que si Sora fue enviada a Vilhelm fue por tu culpa?" Le soltó Taichi deseoso de exponer todo lo que se había callado. Yamato enfureció de golpe, levantándose y encarando al moreno.

"¡Repite eso!" Rugió. Taichi se puso a su altura, enfadado como él y con ganas de enfrentarse. "¡Ella y la desquiciada de su madre la enviaron allí con el propósito de quitarla de en medio, sin importar para nada su decisión!"

"Si no la hubieras rechazado como lo hiciste" Taichi señaló a Mimi, que se había asustado frente a agresividad que mostraban "Sora seguiría en Garda, nadie habría muerto y ambos seríais soberanos! ¡Todo por tu estúpido egoísmo!"

"¡¡No entiendes nada!!" Yamato sacó su espada y apuntó a su antes mejor amigo. Ante el asombro de Takeru y Mimi, Taichi hizo lo mismo y sus espadas chocaron.

_**Flashback**_

"¡Esta vez te he ganado!" Gritó contento un chaval de pelo revoloteado de unos diez años con una espada de madera en la mano, bien vestido pero manchado de lodo.

"¡Es trampa, me has empujado!" Dijo levemente enfadado un chico rubio de la misma edad, en el suelo, todo empapado.

"¡Te he ganado, te he ganado, he ganado al príncipe!" El niño rubio rápidamente se levantó y se echó encima de su amigo. Los dos cayeron rodando encima del barro, peleándose por la victoria. Pasado un rato, se detuvieron, cansados, frente a frente, viendo sus caras. Y de pronto se echaron a reír.

"¡Mira qué cara llevas!" se carcajeó el niño moreno señalando al otro. El rubio también rió a gusto sacándose el barro de su rostro y atavío.

"Por qué tu no te has visto..." El niño rubio se levanto y ayudó al otro tendiéndole una mano. "Oye Taichi... cuando... cuando yo sea rey también serás mi amigo, verdad?" Dijo ilusionado el chico de la cabellera rubia.

"¡Pues claro! ¡También jugaremos y te seguiré ganando yo!" Rió secándose el barro de la cara con una manga. "¡Seremos siempre amigos, Yamato!"

Los dos chicos, sucios y cansados, recogieron sus espadas de madera y echando una carrera volvieron al palacio del Cenit.

_**Fin Flashback**_

"¡Basta, Maldita sea, parad!" Gritó Takeru interponiéndose entre los dos nobles, a punto de entablar un duelo.

" Aléjate Takeru, si esto es lo que quiere lo va a tener!" Dijo Taichi enfurecido. Sus miradas se entrecruzaban con odio y rivalidad. "Sólo te importa lo tuyo, no son nada los demás para ti!"

Yamato se abalanzó sobre el moreno con la espada en alto. Taichi hizo lo mismo para defenderse, pero Takeru, para intentar impedirlo, se interpuso entre las espadas e involuntariamente Yamato le hizo un corte en la cara. Mimi dio un grito.

"¡Hermano!" Yamato guardó la espada y vio a Takeru taparse el corte del cual salía abundante sangre.

"Ya basta. Sólo faltaba que vosotros dos os peleaseis. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos, maldita sea." Takeru pronuncio unas palabras que hicieron que la herida se fuera guareciendo poco a poco. "Vilhelm se aprovechará de nuestras discrepancias para vencer."

Taichi guardó su espada y se sentó junto a la princesa castaña, desconfiado y triste. Yamato, por su parte, sentía rabia hacia Taichi, ya que él no podía entender los motivos que le habían llevado a traicionar su país. No sabía nada.

Pasaron las horas, el fuego iba poco a poco consumiéndose y Mimi, se había dormido tumbada muy cerca de Taichi. Sintiendo ternura por la fragilidad que revelaba la princesa en aquellos momentos, él la tapo con su capa y sonrió por dentro.

"Hay algo que debo deciros" Dijo él.

"Qué te enamoraste de ésa..." Dijo Yamato escéptico.

"No." Cortó él. "Es sobre... Es sobre el elegido..."

"¿Sabes algo acerca de ello?" Preguntó Takeru, acabando de ponerse una venda en el corte.

"Mirad... Mi hermana... mi hermana desapareció cuando era muy pequeña. Debía de tener unos cinco o seis años cuando desapareció del Cenit y no la volvimos a ver nunca más."

"Ya me acuerdo de aquello... Hikari Yagami." Dijo Yamato, poco convencido. "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Tiene que ver... porque mi hermana era uno de ellos. Mi hermana era un elegido de la luz."

Los dos hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos mirándolo con asombro.

- - - -

El anochecer en Vilhelm no se distinguía del resto del día, del cielo desaparecían los matices rojizos y el feudo se iluminaba gracias a las antorchas encendidas perennemente.

Sora estaba arrinconada en el baldaquín, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando conciliar el sueño después de muchos días sin hacerlo. Mi imágenes le venían a la cabeza. Querría saber como estaba Yamato; que era lo que había ocurrido en Garda y Cenit; necesitaba saber si al menos él estaba bien, él que lo había arriesgado todo por ella.

Unos pasos rápidos y nerviosos se acercaron a la estancia y abrieron la puerta. No era Hikari. Sora dio un brinco y con miedo se arrinconó contra el muro.

Jyou Kido abrió la puerta.

"Bueno, princesita..."

"¡¡No te me acerques!!" Kido no hizo caso y se acercó a la pelirroja deseando tentarla. Ella, abrió los ventanales y salió al balcón, para intentar alejarse de él al máximo posible.

"Ven aquí... Te gustará oír lo que vengo a decirte..." Kido salió al balcón persiguiéndola pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sora hacer algo inhóspito.

"No te acerques o me tiro..."Sollozó. Sora se había subido al barandal y disponía a lanzarse al vacío si Jyou se acercase un paso más.

"Vamos... no lo harás. ¿Tienes ganas de volver a ver a Ishida, no es cierto?"

"¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero que me toques, maldita sea, vete!" Sora agarrada al barandal miró hacia abajo. La altura era tanta que sólo se distinguía la niebla.

"No lo harás..." Kido rápidamente se acercó a la chica.

Indispuesta a dejarse someter, Sora se dejó ir y cayó al vacío.

"¡¡Noo!!" Jyou Kido en un movimiento vertiginoso agarró la muñeca de la joven antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Sora quedó colgada.

"Sue...Suéltame..." Imploró la chica en un lamento. El hombre la agarró y la sostuvo en brazos antes que ésta se desmayara.

- - -

Sora despertó tumbada en la cama de su estancia, cuando una ráfaga de aire helado atravesó los cortinajes. Se abrazó a si misma, recordando lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Pero Kido no le había hecho nada, su vestido estaba intacto y su cuerpo según parecía, también.

Se levantó y fue a cerrar los ventanales. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que la gran puerta de roble de la estancia estaba abierta.

Decidida a salir de aquella prisión en la que había pasado largos días, se armó de coraje y salió de allí. Un laberinto de pasadizos apareció ante ella, mil tapices y armaduras macabras que ya había visto.

De pronto, oyó algo parecido a gemidos de dolor que provenían de otro pasillo. Cegada por la curiosidad, se dirigió hacia allí, un corredor más iluminado de lo normal. Con sigilo, se acercó a la estancia de donde más fuerte se escuchaban, una estancia cuya puerta estaba medio abierta, y de ella salía una luz blanca muy potente. Sin dudarlo, Sora empujó suavemente la puerta y la cantidad de luz que de ella salió la deslumbró. Los gemidos se intensificaron y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la radiación, apartó sus manos de su rostro y pudo ver la escena que ocurría dentro, provocando que de su garganta saliera un grito de horror.

Hikari estaba tendida en el suelo, con sus vestidos rasgados y el cuerpo repleto de heridas y magulladuras. Y encima de ella alguien que la disponía. Pero no se trataba de un hombre. Encima de Hikari había una bestia.

_To be continued..._

**¿Qué tal? Espero que biem, y aunque no fuera así, aceptaré toda clase de comentarios jeje. Como ya dije, muy pronto aparecerá el takari, y sí, Taichi y Hikari son hermanos.**

**Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, pero en especial a:**

**·Priss Yoshisuki: En efecto las cosas llegan a su clímax, jeje. Pero aún queda para el desenlace. Por cierto, la reina Tachikawa pronto recibirá su merecido y ya verás de que manera, jeje. Gracias y espero que te haya gustado!**

**· Neftis: Pues muchas gracias por tus alabanzas, aunque no llegues tarde por mi culpa! ;-) Sora, como lo ves, lo está pasando mal, pero a mí, personalmente me gusta el carácter que les puse a Mimi y a su madre, tienen mucho orgullo, jeje. Gracias por el review y te espero en este cap. también!**

**·Cutie sora: jeje, a mí también me gusta el carácter de Mimi, tan orgullosa, no sé, es mala, pero tiene sus motivos. ¿Qué tal el VIII? Espero de veras que te siga gustando!**

**·Sakura 03: ¡Gracias por tu review! La verdad es que a partir de este cap. las cosas empiezan a tomar rumbo hacia el desenlace, aunque aún falta bastante. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te guste como los anteriores, aunque me pasé un poco con Sora, jiji.**

**·Verona: Intrigante, jeje. Sí, me complico (o les complico a los personajes) la vida. En este capítulo Mimi tiene un papel poco importante y no la torturan, jeje. Pero espero que también te haya gustado de todos modos.**

**·L.I.T: ¿Qué tal? Gracias por tu review. He intentado hacer a Kido bastante despreciable, jeje. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!**

**·Estefi: ¡Vaya! Jeje, me he emocionado con tu entusiasmo! No sabía mi historia podía causar tal efecto! Te lo agradezco mucho!!! ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo capítulo? Me encanta que comentéis lo ocurrido, jeje, gracias, muchas gracias! Te espero!**

**·Kyoko 4ever: Et dic el mateix, gràcies per l'entusiasme! Gràcies! Què t'ha semblat el Takeru aquest cop? ****Jiji, sempre el faig actuar pensant en tu, jeje, perquè m'encanta com el definieses en les teves històries. Gràcies pel review!**

**·CieloCriss: Cuánto me alegro que te guste la personalidad de Takeru! Personalmente, creo que le da mucho carisma a la trama. ¿Qué tal la continuación? ¡Espero que te siga gustando y gracias!**

**·Antotis: Gracias por el review, tu sí eres una lectora constante! ;-) Pues sí, la relación de Taichi y Yamato va cambiando, y Sora se encuentra en una situación complicada. Y no hablemos de Hikari... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado y gracias!**

**·SkuAg: Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste tanto! ¿qué te pareció el nuevo cap.? Espero que siga en la linea que todos desean!**

**·Lizirien: ¿Qué te pareció la continuación? Me alegro que el fic te gustase tanto, y sí, jeje, Mimi es mala, pero me gusta su personaje ;-) Gracias por el review y el entusiasmo y te espero!**

**·karito15: Eiii! Gracias por leerlo! A ver si continuas tus historias y te decides a escribir! Ánimos y anímate amiga! Nos vemos en el cole y gracias!**

**- - - -**

**En fin, me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear. Pero lo conseguí, actualizé antes del 24. Espero que os haya gustado y aunque no puedo deciros cuando actualizaré de nuevo, espero que sea lo más pronto posible. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2008!**

**Utenarose**


End file.
